In Media Res
by Theayonder
Summary: "Trouble making and running amok runs in the family". All present agreed that it could have been worse, even if Harry had gone up against a troll. And won. -some violence and swearing.
1. Prelude

_October 24, 2008_

 _Stark Malibu Mansion_

"What a masterpiece. Look at that."

Betrayal was a bitter pill to swallow. Yet Tony Stark took in the words with a strange disillusioned apathy. Men killed for much less. Afghansitan taught him that. Well, Stane forgot who he was dealing with. Howard Stark was a hard ass and a bastard of a father. That didn't mean his progeny was any less soft because he wasn't Howard. All these thoughts raced through Tony's head as he came up with a plan to somehow survive. Of course all thoughts stopped briefly with his former business partner's next few words.

"It's a shame you couldn't pass your knowledge down to your son. Oh yes, you wouldn't know about him, kept it quiet – Dursley was insistent we take him, a cool three million dollar deal shut him up. Good thing your son already believes you're dead! The world doesn't need any more Starks. Now this – this," Stane continued methodically as he placed the reactor into a case. "This is your real legacy; a new generation of weapons with this at its heart."

It was cliché. Villains were so narcissistic. They always talked too much, Tony thought watching as the older man gloated.

"I wish you could've seen my prototype. It's not as – well, not as conservative as yours. However it'll help steer the world back on course. Too bad you had to involve Pepper in this. I would have preferred that she lived."

With that Stane walked away, humming even. The bastard and there went his breathing. It was all he could do to keep breathing. Tony was going to make the bastard pay – somehow – but first he needed to stay alive. Then he would save Pepper before figuring out what the bastard meant about him having a son.

Side thought: he would have to track down and destroy anything to do with sensory debilitating devices. Or at least incorporate it into the suit. Paralysis was a bitch.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hi, hello; let's see how this one goes. Usual don't own disclaimer applies. Also; yeah tis a bit clichéd but hey I'm popping my Marvel cherry on this one.


	2. Indiscretions

ARC I

\- 01 -

 _INDISCRETIONS_

'This could be heaven or this could be hell.'

 _Hotel California_ , Eagles

 _November 1, 1999 – Midnight_

 _Trafalgar Square_

 _London, UK_

The night was dark and cool. Frosty puffs of air pushed through her nose as she pushed her way towards the imposing statue in the middle of the square.

"Shit," Lily Evans winced both at her language and the sharp pain at her side. She gritted her teeth reminding herself why she was out here. She needed to get to the safe house. Unfortunately her route of escape was made impossible with blood pooling around her hand. Damn – Rosier, the crap-blood got her with a cutting curse just as she Apparated. It didn't help that The Bastard (a term coined by bloody Potter that she rather liked) had been there too.

The mission had been botched. She and fucking Pettigrew were supposed to retrieve the families while the others took care of distracting The Bastard and his crap-blood-idiots. Pettigrew had been near successful in helping her until he got downed by a bit of rock that was the effect of a Bombardia one of the idiot-crap-bloods threw. They had at least gotten the scared family out by Portkey to a safe-location to be Obliviated. However, this also meant she was left defending herself and the unconscious Pettigrew. She now owed Potter and Black a debt. They managed to arrive as reinforcements, procure their unconscious friend and were able to push her back to a safe zone so she could get away. However Rosier got lucky and – her thoughts were interrupted.

"Whoa, there Red," a baritone voice cut through the haze of her vision. "You okay little miss?"

Through fuzzy vision she saw concerned chocolate brown eyes peer at her as they surveyed her body. She must have pushed into someone on the way to the statue. The left foot was where she and Alice had cleverly cast the portkey to their safe house in Godric's Hollow. It could only be activated with a specific rune drawn sequence.

"I'm five foot eight." She retorted, noticing even in her slightly incapacitated state that she was slightly taller than the man now holding on to her shoulders, keeping her steady.

"Hardly matters, you can barely walk." The baritone continued.

"Yes well," Lily murmured. "Pain does that."

Her side burned.

"Oh my God, you're bleeding. Shit, you're bleeding. Right, we've got to go get a medic – Happy!" The baritone got panicked.

"No!" She exclaimed. Fuck if anyone got a hold of any more of her blood samples. "No! No heal – d-d-doctors! Alice, please c-c-call Alice!"

It was getting harder to breathe and think straight. She felt faint.

"Right, move your hand, I've got you." She hesitantly did so as the man requested, for it was a man who was staring at her right now.

"Happy," the man said as he pulled her fingers slowly to glance at the wound. "Help me here. We've got an emergency…"

Lily felt her body relax as gentle hands seemed to frantically stop the stem of bleeding. She slipped into an unwanted sleep. Her body had decided to give up due to the stress of the fight and the loss of blood.

 **0 0 0**

Tony Stark was a rational man. Brilliant even; genius! However, a beautiful yet fainting red head was something that couldn't be explained. Until he of course saw the scarlet staining her left side that had nothing to do with her hair. In the middle of Trafalgar Square, at midnight after another boring press release; he had never felt more alive in his life.

With his driver cum bodyguard he managed to get the lithe woman into a stable position. Happy had managed to pull a MacGyver and wrapped the auburn haired woman's side with part of his shirt to stem the blood flow. Together the pair of men got the redhead a few paces to his waiting car. Once inside the limo he'd rented out; Tony got to work with the First Aid Kit they had inside. Using the trinkets inside they were able to see that the cut the woman had was just below her ribs.

"Boss," Happy murmured. "She needs to go the hospital – I –"

Tony stopped him with a shake of his head. "She didn't want any doctors."

Without compunction he rummaged over the younger woman's body (quite delectable too if she wasn't so pale due to the blood loss and the frightening shade of blue creeping into the woman's lips). He found a little leather notebook with pages that must have been made of parchment. Inside he quirked an eyebrow, the lettering was near perfect calligraphy. He soon found the name the woman uttered as it was the only Alice in the damn thing plus was also on the first page.

"JARVIS," Tony declared into his watch. It was a way for his trusty AI built in a way to emulate the aged late butler he'd had since he was a child who had up until three years ago been his care-taker. "Call 1274-8996 stat. Shit she's getting paler. Quick, hurry up."

A ringing noise could be heard until a sharp voice pierced through the air. "Identify yourself."

"No time, there's a redhead in my limo bleeding out." He replied.

"Fuck. Whereabouts?"

"JARVIS will tell you. Happy take us to the nearest convenience store. We need more supplies." Tony ordered.

No sooner had the driver began moving that a rushing pop, almost like a backfired broke through the noise inside. A brunette with doe like eyes stared at him.

"How the hell did you – "

"LILY! Merlin's hairy balls," the brunette muttered. "Look sir, I am very sorry about this. _Stupefy_!"

Tony went unconscious as did Happy. For what felt like moments later, both men were shaking their heads with JARVIS announcing they had reached their destination.

"Good job Happy," Tony grinned brightly. "We are here at last. Good time for a party don't you think. Don't wait up honey."

"Wouldn't dream of it sir." Jarvis replied dryly. "Oh and sir, you may wish to fix your shirt.

Tony looked down at himself and frowned. The front of said dress shirt and coat were slightly rumpled. The back of his head itched. He scratched. He smoothed his suit and shirt. He felt as if something had just happened that he couldn't fathom. As if he should know why he – never mind, he thought as he was greeted with his door being opened. He closed the front of his suit with a sharp tug at the button of his dinner jacket. Flashing a smile at the sudden fire-crackle of camera lights; he became what he touted himself as. Tony Stark the billionaire, playboy, philanthropist genius. Thankfully he had no one at the hotel who minded much that he had arrived so late.

 **0 0 0**

 _November 1, 1999 – 05:27  
_

 _Fairmont Hotel  
_

 _London, UK_

Tony still couldn't shake the feeling something had happened last night. He woke up overlooking the dull, dreary London skyline with a frown. He should have remembered something from last night.

"JARVIS, did anything happen last night."

"American physicist and spy Theodore Hall passed away; as did Walter Payton."

"Oh come on, Hall? Really – he passed away. Well I'll be damned. I'm serious what happened last night in the car." Tony commanded as he glared at the poor cup in his hand. They called this sludge coffee? Damn Brits.

JARVIS seemed to pause. The AI never paused. He was never created to pause although the personality codes he'd given his butler were truly a thing of beauty. Finally, even though it had only been a second longer than usual, his trusty companion responded.

"A Lily was in your vehicle last night at approximately three minutes and thirty-seven seconds past midnight."

That was a bomb of information. Suddenly he was interested. JARVIS gave him energy readings and playback of him with a beautiful redhead who was laying half on the back seat of the limo. Then the video screen cut out just as a figure of a petite brunette.

"What did I just see? JARVIS speak to me."

"I'm sorry sir but my system access to the vehicle was cut at the appearance of the second female. I was able to access the video feeds about forty-five minutes later by which point we reached the hotel."

The genius frowned. Something broke through in his memory as he asked his AI to replay what he had seen. He kept asking until something occurred to him that he didn't like. He didn't know it was possible but there were apparently people who could mess with his mind. He asked JARVIS to start looking up things regarding memory tampering. It was well into the night before he finally muttered.

"JARVIS, get Happy we're going back to the scene of the crime."

 **0 0 0**

Lily took a shuddering breath. She had just finished her brief shopping at Diagon Alley. At half past ten, she had only a few moments to get to the square and to portkey back home. The fact she got into the alley through disguising herself in the finest black robes she had while masking her red hair with the head gear she could afford that was worn by Pure Blood witches and the magical equivalent to sun shades; was still a mystery. There had been many of The Bastard's cronies or sympathizers around now in the streets. Although the Alley was starting to resemble a deserted wasteland than the bustling hub of activity from her youth. Finally out in muggle London; she could breathe. Almost. She still felt misplaced in her trench coat, scarf and red hair pulled underneath her hat. She had changed in the muggle bathroom of a local eatery that was approximately five blocks away from the Leaky Cauldron before making her way back to the square.

Seeing the statue she towards it ready to do a disillusionment charm upon her person but froze at a familiar baritone. The square was usually filled with people and granted there were still people milling about. However, it was not chaotic. In fact, there were only a few people about dashing to and fro. Most were tourists but they were yards away from where she stood.

"Well, it looks like coming back here was a good idea." She whirled around to face the voice.

A slightly shorter man with messy hair, soulful brown eyes and a slight curl of his upper lip faced her.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your friend did something to me while I was only doing what I could to help you. I'm not fond of people tampering with this." Here the man tapped to his temple with a slight frown on his face. Behind him a taller man with a receding hairline leaned against the limo.

"Tony Stark." The man greeted her. The name rang a quiet bell; she scrutinized the man in front of her and raised a brow.

"You're what – a – model?" she asked.

He paused in silent shock. "Well, you could say that."

"That's fantastic." Lily replied. "This was truly an interesting conversation but I must hurry to my next appointment."

Tony took a step forward. "Not too fast sweetheart, we've got much to discuss."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, we're moving right along. This isn't beta-read so, if you see any plot holes or holey paragraphs; help me make more sense of this fic by saying something. Also thank you to the 26 people who followed; 8 people who put me on their favourites and to SLYNRR for the review. In response to your review I shall reply in kind: THANK YOU AND YOUR REVIEW IS ENCOURAGING, I'LL WORK ON THE MORE PART. (End shouty text.) Toodles.


	3. Defenseless

ARC I

\- 02 -

 _DEFENSELESS_

"That is the point Mr. Stark – Tony," Lily sighed wearily. They had been going at it for the past hour and a half. She explained what happened in the car, the botched mission, the civil war and why it was imperative things were kept secret. Tony kept a steady flow of questions going as if he was piecing together the puzzle she presented him. "Everything that has happened to you and Happy, all of it was because we are protecting our world. This conversation should not be happening even now! I have had far too many witnesses see me break all the rules. In fact I'm still breaking the law!"

"Fuck the rules, I can keep secrets." Tony replied. "You're in guerilla warfare against men who could kill you just because you literally say their name. What's the point in all this? A bright girl like you should be doing something else; going to university – expanding your mind – not fighting against bad rip-offs of the Phantom of the Opera!"

Lily snorted. "It's easy for you to say so and already I've revealed far too much to you that I should not have in terms you could understand. My world is not like yours."

"Even though we share the same planet?" Tony retorted.

"Even so."

"That doesn't make sense! None of this does!"

"You'll find in my world, sense is not common at all." Lily intoned.

"I'm starting to believe you." Tony sighed looking at the half drunk glass of what Lily called _Firewhisky_ she had given him. She had something else she said she liked better called _Brimstone_ ; it was earthy tasting rum she said. The pair of them was sat in her dining room, glasses in hand.

They had gotten into the door after Lily made certain everything was in order and they would be undisturbed. On a piece of tacked parchment on the post they tended to share messages upon; she noted Alice had gone to see her fiancé for the night and wouldn't be back until morning. Happy was still disgruntled and even had a headache as an effect of the seemingly strong stunner he had received. She had given him her only muggle pain meds which he promptly took and fell asleep upon the lounge.

In the silence that followed their conversation the each took a sip of their drinks. Tony nearly gagged at the feeling his produced. Heat went up through his face and it felt as if he was expelling fire as he let out a huff of discomfort.

Lily just smiled behind her glass. "Too much?"

"Not at all." He managed to gasp as he downed another sip. The feeling returned but pride wouldn't let him say anything different.

"The point is Tony; as nice as this has been." Lily looked into his eyes as he settled from his drink. The electricity was still there. "We can't continue this; I can't give you the answers you would like because it would mean endangering so many people who want to stay hidden. We're already in the middle of a civil war, I cannot in good conscious keep taking chances like this. Please understand."

"I do," Tony replied. "It doesn't mean I like it. You'll be tampering with my mind again and Happy's. That does not help me or mine. Already someone is going to be looking for me and if my mind is altered to forget everything that has happened…"

"I know."

They stared at each other again, no longer denying the attraction they had for each other. Tony had never met anyone so alive, so much like a spitfire like Lily. She was like a breath of fresh air in his world of toys and monotony. She was innocence in light of his job as a war monger.

"Wouldn't tampering with my mind leave me defenseless?"

Lily pursed her lips. "Possibly but it shouldn't. The tampering Alice did to you was imperfect; on Happy she did a wonderful job. She told me she had you and Happy knocked out for about fifteen minutes so she could work on me. Then again; if someone has a strong enough will; they can break through the locks any mind alteration my people does. It will mean for a horrible headache but as long as nothing reactivates the memory; you would go about your business as usual."

She left out the rare cases when an _Obliviation_ could become permanent in her explanation. She also left out that she was going to just get rid of every memory he had of her that could only be undone by her. Unless she died and then over time the spell would wear out. She estimated about ten years depending on the extenuating circumstances. Magic was not always predictable or measurable. She was only beginning to work her way to applying muggle scientific researching standards to her own powers. It was only thanks to her father's suggestion before he died that she at least continued her muggle studies even if magic was brilliant. She had been able to get by on mail order study correspondence and taking some days from Hogwarts with permissions to finish her High School Education.

Currently she was working through her muggle studies in a university in London. She planned on working in the muggle field of Archaeology to couple it with her ambition for curse breaking. Something she was already in training for with Bloodclaw the Goblin; the only one willing to secretly take on a muggleborn witch. Usually the goblins dealt with the pureblood families. However, the she-Goblin had taken an interest in Lily's capabilities; which was the only reason she could afford her share in the cottage.

None of these things she spoke to Tony about other than her love for history and scientific study of ancient places. They had taken more sips and gradually became closer to each other.

It became obvious to both that if their dalliance was going to only last for a few hours that they should at least get comfortable. Tony wanted to see her room. She showed it to him. Then he asked if he could kiss her. She allowed it.

Drunken stupor, flying clothes, endless attraction – for once in her young life; Lily lost control of her carefully created image. Meanwhile, Tony finally explored the curves and dips of the woman who came crashing into his life in full crimson colour.

Downstairs Happy remained blissfully snoring.

000

 _November 2, 1999 – 07:37_

 _Fairmont Hotel_

 _London, UK_

"Anthony Edward Stark."

He groaned. "Go 'way Pepper."

"Where the hell have you been?" She asked primly.

"Drinking."

"Right. If you don't get up I will send Happy in to dress you."

"You wouldn't."

"Tony." The warning hint got the disgruntled, hung over brunet male up from his stupor. His personal aide and secretary walked away from him, confident he could dress himself. Life was business as usual. He didn't even realize anything else had happened except he felt somewhat satiated. Tony blinked back memories of beautiful lithe curves, a valley between perky mounds and hair the colour of crimson. He wondered briefly if he slept with someone the night before or gotten off by some daydream. If he did sleep with someone, they had been no evidence that anyone had been in the room with him.

As he stood, a light, fruity smell filtered through his senses. It reminded him of lilies and strawberries. He licked his lips.

"JARVIS, can you get an order of pancakes lathered with strawberries and syrup up here?"

"Yes sir."

He stretched and wandered to the washroom. Unless Pepper had gotten a new perfume, it must have been his imagination. Although, wow, he felt great – today was a good day to be Tony Stark.

000

 _November 13, 1999 – 05:07_

 _Godric's Hollow, UK_

Lily once again retched into the loo. Her body was on fire and everywhere it felt as if her magic was out of control.

"Lils? Merlin's bloody hairy balls." Alice's way with expletives would have made her giggle if it wasn't for another yank on her stomach churning up her throat.

"Alice I do not feel so great."

"You don't look like it also." Alice hushed. The soothing hands of her best friend held her as she wondered why her body was rebelling so much. Apart from the thoughts of a dark haired man who turned out to be a billionaire genius engineer; Lily had not done anything too out of the ordinary.

"There, there, some water, here and a soothing potion."

"T-hank you." Lily hiccupped. She felt the effects of her nausea decrease with the downing of the soothing potion and water. The pair of them sat together for a few moments on the cool tile of their loo.

"You're burning up." Alice murmured, feeling her best friend's forehead with the back of her hand. She frowned before she looked at her sweat drenched best friend. She'd been like this the past few days now and Alice was concerned. The healer in training did a few quick calculations before narrowing down the symptoms. She waved her wand, muttering a spell before reading the invisible diagnostics it provided her.

Early morning nausea, vomiting for the past few days; it all made sense now.

"Alice, I-I- I did something." Lily suddenly sighed, a feeling of dread filtrated the air as if she was coming to the realization herself. Her best friend hummed. "I…well I. The muggle, well he found me."

Alice Selwyn soon-to-be Longbottom wasn't easily shocked. Not really. When she was, she froze before choosing her words carefully. She was technically the last of the line. Even if the unpleasant lower house of Umbridge said that place belonged to them; their last name was nowhere even close to Selwyn. That said; both women stared at nothing in the quiet of their loo for a while.

"Up you come, Lily-bean. Let's get our tea and biscuits while you tell me how you managed to get pregnant."

The redhead nineteen year-old grimaced and cursed her libido once again. She sighed and moved to follow her best friend. She had a terrible head ache, an empty stomach, a mess of a life. Perfect Lily Evangeline Evans had broken and lost something she could never regain.

Never again would she have sex.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Not too shabby; two chapters updated in the span of 48 hours. I'm not this quick folks but the muse is driven now. Also, I'm rushing the first few chapters so I'm aware there are so many holes in this chapter. Let's not get started on my grammar and punctuation. Unless of course you'd like to sacrifice your services to beta read. Either way, we're going to rush along; because let's be honest: we want to get the big "Oh". You'll get used to my deranged sense of humour.

To Birdy - is this soon enough?  
To Vi38 - I hope so.  
To the continued follows and faves; thanks - my ego is appeased. To stroke it more you can just review. It would be amazing if you could you know type a few words complimenting my madness.


	4. Explanations

ARC I

\- 03 -

 _EXPLANATIONS_

'Let's start from the very beginning,

A very good place to start.'

 _Do-Re-Mi_ , _The Sound of Music_

Rogers & Hammerstein, 1959

 _November 1, 1999 – 20:57_

 _Trafalgar Square_

 _London, UK_

You could cut the tension with a knife. It crackled in the air as Lily eyed the muddy haired man before her with eyes that flashed like lightning. Tony always thought electricity ought to be a comforting blue, bright and light. Yet her eyes revealed evidence that lightning could be a fierce green that crackled with unyielding force. Then again, he always had a thing for redheads.

"Mr. Stark, I do not think we have anything in common to start begin with. I do not know you nor do you know me." Lily stated. "What on earth would we have to discuss."

Tony stepped closer to her. "Oh I'm sure you know exactly what is going on."

The duo stared into each other's eyes. There they were, near the middle of Trafalgar Square, one of the busier places in the city of London at the foot of a lion statue that had probably had seen its fair share of strange encounters surrounded in their own bubble of quiet.

Lily could have clued in then. She could have realized how quiet and still everything was. However, the man in front of her held her attention. There was such intensity in his gaze, as if he was piecing together a mystery that began and ended with her. She only took note of the hair rising at the back of her neck to quickly realize what was happening. It was almost too late for her to see the man with the receding hairline leaning against the vehicle behind him slump down in an unconscious heap. She didn't think; in an instant she procured a shield charm just as another flash of red hit near where the brunette in front of her was.

There went the Statute of Secrecy.

"Get down!" She exclaimed. Her portkey area was compromised. Someone must have spotted her at the Alley. The man whirled around look at the limo behind them. He would have yelled out for the man's name if it wasn't for the fact Lily remembered it.

"Accio Happy! Crap." She had to drop the flimsy protrego holding them together. The body of the man in front of them zipped towards her but really just crashed into the startled arms of Stark. Grand, just grand – everything always went to pieces. She was too careless and now she had two muggle civilians on her hands. She didn't do what any rational nineteen-year-old would do: freak out.

No, instead she figured that a silencing and almost a notice-me-not shield had been erected within the perimeter of the statue. Both of those could potentially cancel out the CCTV cameras that were most likely looking over their way because of the strange effect magic had on muggle tech. She also realized that no anti-apparating wards were put in place yet nor were any anti-portkey wards. She was dealing with amateurs and not the major players like last time. Stark and Happy were within her grasp; as was the statue. She deflected three more stunners that had been sent their way. She noted with amusement that the figures were smaller. Quickly she wondered if The Bastard's Feces (the nickname _she_ had given to his followers) that were attacking her were still just getting out of Hogwarts.

Without any more thinking because all these thoughts raced through her mind like gazelles; she began tapping the runic sequence in lightning order in between deflecting further stunners. Stunners meant they wanted to retrieve her. Quickly before the last rune could be tapped; she grabbed hold of Tony who was still holding onto his body guard tightly while seemingly in a state of panicked shock. Tap. Three people disappeared and the foot of the statue cracked with the combined forces of three stunners.

 **000**

Tony was going to hurl. He was being pulled through a narrow tube. He knew that his brain was getting squeezed and his guts being squished. Then suddenly he had dropped the heavy weight in his arms in order to vomit the dark, caffeine contents of his stomach lining. "What the hell was that?"

"In for a knut, lose a pound." Someone uttered.

"What?"

The redhead turned to face him with an imperious arch of her delicate eyebrow. Then she did an about face and ignored him. Tony was not used to being ignored. He watched as she seemed to do something with a stick to – was that an old tin can? It was his turn to lift his eyebrows. He watched as the can disappeared with one final jab and an uttered growl of a word he hadn't heard before.

She rounded on him next and once again their eyes locked on each other. Tony didn't want to say it but yes he was in shock.

"I'm in the middle of the woods with a beautiful redhead who must be some strange, supernatural mutant. At least you're not as pale as in the video from last night. I don't remember much, everything is too fuzzy and I have an excellent memory bank. No you're here, healthy and glowing. How was that possible? You should at least be still lying around somewhere, healing. That amount of blood loss must have been enough for you to go into unconsciousness. Nothing could ever heal someone so quickly."

He must have voiced his thoughts aloud because she sighed.

"I must apologize, Mr. Stark but all that information is technically classified. However, you've managed to land yourself in the middle of a battlefield when you decided to assist me. In a way it was my mistake. We are currently in Godric's Hollow at my home." She pursed her lips again then sighed. "Come, we are just within the wards. I will manage to find a way to take you and your companion home. It is probably best if he remains unconscious for the time being. We don't like tampering with minds but unfortunately you've already seen far too much than should be allowed."

"Like you said, in for a penny; lose a pound." Tony replied. "I'm trustworthy."

"You're also too intelligent and vulnerable. There is no way for you to defend yourself against what I or my people can do." Lily stated. They were staring into each other's eyes again. It helped they were almost the same level. Somehow Tony had managed to stand straighter; recovering from the effects of that unknown form of travel.

"Give me time and I can find a way to do so." Tony retorted, taking a step towards her.

"We can't chance that." She took half a step back before standing her ground.

"Yes well I saved your life. Plus I'm realizing now that I'm not dealing with a silly teenager but a beautiful and smart woman." He said.

"Mr. Stark, compliments do not change the situation." Lily re-joined. "I – I thank you for saving me but now we're even."

"I don't think we're even."

"I saved your life and his just now." she retorted furiously she jabbing a finger towards Happy's snoozing form.

"Minor detail; you had to save me."

"No I didn't."

"Yes but you did."

"Well, it was better than having blood on my hands."

"My point is made."

"No it was not."

They paused as a charge of electricity flowed between them. Almost naturally, they had managed even though they were in some strange wooded area, an unconscious driver cum bodyguard to the side and the chance that someone could happen to walk by; they kissed. Nothing mattered then.

Lily had never been kissed before. She also never allowed herself to get close to any man apart from Potter's many attempts. She also didn't know why she was responding to this man. This strange, impossible man with far too much soul in his eyes had woken something deep within her. Hormones, it must be hormones. The ones she had been trying to repress.

Tony on the other hand didn't know exactly what his intention was when he went to confront the redhead. Honestly, he just wanted some answers. Dishonestly, he wanted to cup and hold her luscious curves.

"I'm Lily Evans," she whispered to him after they broke apart. "Thank you Mr. Stark for saving my life."

"No problem Red," Tony uttered, leaning forward again. "One more?"

Oh yes, there was electricity there. However, that didn't change the fact that Tony wasn't supposed to know what she was capable of doing. Also, he wasn't supposed to be here and she really should do something about Obliviating him and Happy; again.

However, he was smart, he was kind and regardless of his status as a muggle model – she didn't mind kissing him. His rough beard felt scraggly against her skin. She also hadn't had proper human contact apart from Alice in what seemed like ages.

The meetings at the Order of the Phoenix were few and far between. There was a war going on against bigoted supremacists that reminded her of the studies she used to do in Primary on the muggle world wars. She was aware that she really shouldn't be kissing him. He was bad news. If Alice caught her now; she'd be in deep trouble. In a way she already was in deep trouble. She was with a civilian muggle! She was kissing a civilian muggle who was causing a riot of emotion and feeling just by having his tongue inside her mouth. Merlin, she was even clinging to him. She couldn't explain away why she was just randomly losing herself here. Lily Evans rarely lost her cool. Yet here she was wrapped up in this odd man with beautiful, soulful eyes and an intelligence that countered her own. It was as if she was under some spell.

"Ugh, my head; what happened?" The stupefy curse must have worn off as Happy groaned from the ground.

That halted their activities for a moment.

"We were attacked." Tony said quickly. Happy went from confused to a level of alertness he's only ever seen in dogs with a bone.

"You're safe for now." Lily said breathlessly. She gathered herself looking at the brunet haired man who had just snogged her senseless; literally.

"Tony," Happy began. "Pepper is not going to be pleased."

"She'll be fine. She and Obie have the business in hand. Nothing is going to go wrong that hasn't gone wrong already." Tony replied. "Besides, Lily has us, don't you Red?"

Lily shook off the after effects of Tony's lips, a becoming blush staining her cheeks and her expressive green eyes narrowed.

"I haven't the foggiest what you meant."

"Red." Tony declared. "We just kissed."

Happy gurgled in the background, ignored yet again by the duo in front of him. Primly, Lily stood as tall as she could before walking as evenly away from the pair as possible. She was trembling inside but she had to hide it. She had to. She just made so many reckless mistakes in the span of twenty-four hours. Her mind was still processing the retrieval mission from the night before, being rescued by a muggle then healed by her best friend. Then being attacked again. It was overwhelming if she was being truthful.

"Come along Mr. Stark – ("Tony." He cut in.) – Mr. Happy, there's tea and food in the house. Once we're settled we can figure out what we can do from here." She proclaimed.

 **000**

 _November 13, 1999 – 08:17_

 _Godric's Hollow, UK_

"And that's what happened." Lily muttered – the tea she had been drinking had gone cold as she stared listlessly at the fire. Beside her, Alice murmured a heating charm on both their teas as both remained quiet in front of their fireplace. The early morning light had just begun to rise, there was many a chore to do in the cottage and the rest of the day yet neither moved. It had been a trying couple of weeks. This had to be the cosmic fateful cherry on top.

"Well," Alice began slowly as she lowered her tea from her mouth. "Was he any good?"

There was a paused look of distraction on the red head's face.

"Pardon me?"

"I believe the Colonies say, 'come again', but well inquiring minds and all that." Alice replied.

"Alice!" Lily proclaimed in shock.

"Well? Answer the question Lily-bean." Alice grinned finally with the merry look in her eyes that melted the redhead's solemn air. As well as made her face tinge the colour of a rosy tomato.

"That's uncouth." Lily growled, finally sipping into her tea and glancing at it momentarily when she realized it was warm.

"Yet truthful," Alice grinned. "I do want to know if the muggle was worth all this stress."

The air became heavy again but in a sense less panicked as before. The brevity of humour assisted in breaking the tension. Lily considered her friend's question, her physical predicament and ignored for the present the consequences of thSat night. She focused on the man she gave her innocence to and her reasons why.

"Yes. He was very good." Lily replied. "More than good; he was astonishing. The things he could do with his mouth."

"I desperately want to **poke** fun of this situation." Alice emphasized the one word. The redhead glared at her best friend while simultaneously taking a drink from her tea. The end result was the brunette breaking out into a fit of giggles. The conversation bordered on the absurd to hysterical crying as they began a very quick discussion regarding male anatomy.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Lily stared at her best friend. "Oh Alice, whatever will I do without you?"

"Panic," was the succinct reply. "Realize the deadline then do something completely Gryffindor."

"That's just horrid."

"It's just honesty," Alice grinned. "Badgers are known for that."

"Are you calling yourself an honest badger?" Lily giggled.

"Of course, I'm the most honest of all badgers! Mock not the house of yellow and black! We are the champions of the kitchen, herbal gardens and health." The petite brunette declared raising her tea cup in the air.

"Ridiculous Hufflepuff."

"Scandalous Gryffindor."

"For the love of McGonogall," Lily sighed. "Damn, if she found out."

"I'd be more worried about Potter's reaction. That boy is in love with you Lils." Alice said. The redhead grimaced.

"Don't remind me." Lily sighed. "What am I going to do Alice? Children and warfare do not blend well together."

"Nor should they but here we are."

"We?"

Alice stared at her best friend putting down her now empty tea cup on their coffee table. Serious with conviction she uttered words that would intertwine them and their children for the rest of their lives. "Yes, we – we are going to do something about your situation."

"I-I…thank you." Lily whispered after a moment of staring back at her best friend whose warm chocolate eyes bored into hers. She felt more than acknowledged the cup of tea she was drinking from drift to her lap, secured by her left hand. Her right hand somehow made it between Alice's petite ones. She sighed and felt almost as if a burden lifted. "I do want to bear this child and if need be, pass him or her to someone who will love them in the event I perish. I don't even know if I can make it with what's going on."

"We will make it." Alice replied taking her free hand. "We must now. This is what we're fighting for Lily. We're fighting to make a better world for the next generation and the one you have here as well as the one I have here."

It took Lily a moment to stare at the place where her hand now rested. She then stared back at her best friend, back to her hand then to the smiling, tearful face of the brunette. With a joyous noise the two women screamed.

"I'm going to be an aunt!"

It was in moments like this they could forget that there was a mad man killing of people who were from a non-magical background. It was in moments like this they realized that in the middle of so much darkness. Light had its way.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I will neither deny or confirm that I made any errors between the _Indiscretions_ and _Defenseless_ chapters. However, this chapter flowed seamlessly into the explanation part that Lily had to do. Plus you get to see why Happy would be snoring on the lounge/sofa/couch/thing. Also in reply to the few reviews I've received (as I get more, I may just Private Message you but public acknowledgment is always great right!):

 _ **FateShadow83** _ \- Tony the Model; at least Lily acknowledges he looks familiar what with his face on every billboard on the streets of London somewhere and that he's pretty.

 _ **Vi38** _ and _**Silvermane1** _ \- Thank you for thinking the last chapter update was good/fantastic respectively!

 _ **PappyOldGuy**_ \- Thank you for your well thought out review. I will do my best to make this a good one and perhaps it will take a while to flesh out the plotline a bit but we're already 0.4285714285714286 multiplied by a hundred percent the way through ARC I. My key thing is to show Lily in a new light, explore the character of Alice Longbottom and figure out what two supposedly talented witches could have been doing for the OotP circa HP & the OotP...

That said; once again my heartfelt thanks for the reviews, follows and adding this little story to your favourites! I have some time so far to update; if I go sporadic I'll let you all know because life changes and all that hullaballoo. Ja ne!


	5. Action

ARC I

\- 04 -

 _ACTION_

 _Malfoy Manor_

 _Somewhere, UK_

 _January 2000_

"For the love of – hurry up Potter!" Lily was not having a good night. Indeed, she was feeling sweaty and out of sorts. Then again being nearly three months pregnant, doing taxing magic (when she really shouldn't be doing so) _and_ "working" with the second largest child of the seventh year. How did he ever become prefect; she still didn't know. Then again Potter was a touch better than Black who used to turn her hair green any time she used to walk the halls with Severus.

"Darling I'm done." Potter quipped with his equally lopsided grin. "Those charms should hold. Oh my, getting handsy – Evans, what was that for?"

She glared; giving him a rune stone that would transport him to HQ should this mission go bullocks backwards. "It's your last resort, now let's go."

"Blood magic?" Potter paled as he whispered that.

"No reason not to fight dirty." She retorted. "How long do we have for those wards before anyone realizes we're not supposed to be here?"

"Fifteen minutes. This way, I remember the layout Padfoot gave us." Potter muttered. "Still, blood magic?"

"Shut up Potter, there's no time."

And there really wasn't. Their mission this time was a bit trickier than normal. The Order had heard that The Bastard had captured a few soldiers from a muggle ally group. Apparently, an agent named Hawkeye needed rescuing. No one was apparently available to do the deed apart from her and Potter.

Alice was with Frank doing some research on magical plants and how they could help in their war effort. Black and Pettigrew were still recovering from the last Bastard Muncher's raid. The rest she didn't know. Lupin was doing some negotiations with some werewolf tribes in Wales and the rest; were back-up – in fact Moody was somewhere outside the boundary lines of the Malfoy's Manor – hiding in plain sight.

They only got into the Malfoy's lair through some intelligence from a spy on the inside of the Bastard Muncher's inner circle named Opheodrys. At least that was the code name of the spy.

She followed cautiously behind Potter only to realize with some growing trepidation they might be followed as there was a squeak to her left.

" _Silencio_ ," Potter hissed towards the noise and both of them paused. They saw a house elf gagging on words and caught it too late to see the little creature snap its fingers. "Shit."

"Time's up." Potter grabbed hold of her wrist as he dragged her behind him towards the dungeons. She didn't press or protest. Fear was suddenly clawing up her throat. She brushed her stomach with her wand hand as they raced down a few corridors and down a set of stairs. The duo quickly made their way towards the dungeons, the goal of their operation.

Lily realized quickly that there were some nasty wards. "Wait before you get your head severed."

Potter paused in his tracks and watched as she stepped forward, waving her wand in complicated movements. They heard noise at the top of the stairs. This time she was the one to pull Potter behind her as they escaped through the small window of magic she had made through the dungeon wards. Firelight automatically lit the hall dimly as they duo realized with growing horror.

"Dementors."

The cold was damning and without warning Lily felt her magic beginning to react. Magic, was definitely an odd thing; sort of living if she could place the feeling. It seemed to centre on her stomach where the tiny life she cocooned in her womb disagreed with the monsters before them. She immediately put her wand hand towards her stomach as she tightened her grip around Potter's hand.

" _Expecto Patronum_!" she bit out. Her words seemed to echo and it looked as if Potter had done the same thing. The creatures – two of them circulated the dungeon had immediately honed in on the duo. The creatures loomed over them. First there was nothing but mist which did discourage the two creatures a little but it wasn't enough. Lily gritted her teeth; both of them gripped each other's hand tighter. The mist wasn't going to be enough, she needed a stronger memory.

" _Expecto Patronum_." James' voice was tight with strain as he repeated the words. The mist that had been forming around his wand surged forward in a charge. The proud stag, complete with antlers lessened the dark and frost from the air. Sighs could be heard from the dungeons. Lily closed her eyes and felt Potter step closer to her side. She used that movement to comfort herself. It reminded her of similar warmth that had been so quick yet beautiful even in its brevity.

The elegant creature that had sprouted from her wand joined the stag in a menacing leap. James nearly dropped her hand if it wasn't for how tightly she clenched at his hand. It was rare to have such a powerful creature for a Patronus. Then again, it was also rare to have a North American mountain lion of all creatures to represent one's spirit.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." James said shakily. "Hey, I see some movement to the left."

Lily didn't even let go of his hand as both of them shakily stalked towards the direction James saw movement. They found two agents in the second last stall close to the dark creatures. Using their wands, they directed their patroni to round the dementors towards the door they just came through. They did this without speaking almost as if reading each other's minds. When that was accomplished, Lily immediately went to work on breaking out the last two remaining agents.

" _Alohamora_ ," she whispered as the lock to the dungeon opened. It was interesting knowing that stronger wards could have been applied. This had been too easy – then again; the dementors may have gotten stronger due to the many souls they fed upon. James she saw was already becoming paler. "Is one of you Hawkeye?"

"If you're asking gorgeous," a light haired man with cloudy blue eyes looked up at her as he held on to the other agent, a young man with blond hair curled up at his chest. "And you're asking yes?"

Lily assisted the agent up along with the young man in his arms. Even though weakened due to the dementors; Agent Hawkeye was still keen minded and surprisingly strong. Although Lily could see the sturdy, stocky agent's legs shake.

"Thanks." He nodded to them. "You're Evans?"

Lily arched an eyebrow. "Yes."

"And this one's Potter."

He had eyed them as they got himself and the younger agent through the door. Lily was reminded that their allies probably had gotten files of them. Hawkeye must have remembered them somehow.

"This is going to get tricky." Potter muttered, he'd remained outside the cell keeping an eye on the dementors. "They've got only one entrance from what I can see coming in here. If we don't want to use your last resort, we'll have to break out some other way."

"Whatever we decide to do, we don't have time. I see shoes." The weakened agent nodded towards the dungeons' entrance.

"Get your stone Potter, hold on to one of them and we'll activate them at once." Lily said.

"No, better get all three of you safety first. Those dementors will come after us as soon as we activate whatever your stones will do because we'll have to cancel the Patronus." James pointed out.

"The stones can only take up to two people; you'll have to take one of them as well." Lily argued.

"I'll cancel my _Patronus_ after you get to safety first." The brunet male insisted.

"Nons – "

"Whatever mumbojumbo you're going to do; now's good." Hawkeye interrupted. Lily forced down the bile of her throat. Hawkeye forced the one he was holding on to into her arms. She turned to her silvery, misty creature who soon disappeared, held back only by the stag in front of it.

Shakily she spoke the words she needed to in order to activate the rune stone. It was just at that moment she saw in horror as Potter put up a shield, screaming _Protrego_ as a spell hit it in blinding light while Hawkeye fell unconscious.

 _Unnamed, Hidden Infirmary_

 _Undisclosed, UK_

 _January 2000_

"YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" Lily had never felt this way before for Potter. She was immediately by his side the moment the black haired menace woke up enough to take her berating. "YOU COULD HAVE DIED!"

"EVANS!" Potter barked back. "I'm alive and you're loud."

She could have smacked him. Five days – five full bloody days. Both he and Hawkeye had only managed to escape after battling through a dementor attack, getting _**tortured**_ by one of the LeStrange's for an hour! If for Madeye's help and quick thinking at distracting the enemy – they wouldn't have been able to use the rune stone at all. Thankfully James had been conscious enough to get Hawkeye and himself out. Apparently blowing up a chimaera and causing damage to the east wing of a supposedly impenetrable manor was enough of a distraction.

She didn't know the full details but what she did know as enough to understand that at one point they had cut James' skin with a spell that was meant to feel like a razor slitting across one's body a thousand times. Poppy, Alice and a muggle doctor had taken days to get it back to normal. Then there was Hawkeye who had just woken up; and remembered everything. Apparently James had made sure to shield Hawkeye each time someone made to hurt him. At least that's what the American said.

She was feeling so emotional. She blamed the hormones as Alice delicately put it. Lily also thought she was feeling horny to add to the distress. And unfortunately, while she worried at Potter's bedside – she realized how handsome and fantastic the man was.

"Sirius?"

"Getting tea."

"Remus?"

"Still on mission."

"Hawkeye?"

"Awake, getting supper."

"Peter…"

"Don't know."

James sighed and leaned back against the pillows closing his eyes again. Lily also leaned back in her chair, fiddling with the hem of her sweater. He had really just only woken up thirty minutes ago – she really should get Alice or Poppy.

"Why are you still here Evans?" James opened his eyes staring into her soul. She didn't have an answer for him, her mouth set in a thin line. He looked so drawn. He was never muscular or as handsome as Tony yet looking at him she couldn't help the flutter in her chest. This was the boy who had relentlessly and determinedly tried to get her attention for years.

"I wanted to be here when you woke up to thank you." Lily replied after a while, clearing her throat, wringing her wrists.

"You're also lying." James said. He was looking at her wrists directly and she shuffled in her seat, not looking into his eyes. She fought back the tears in the back of her eyes. This felt so familiar except, there wasn't a corpse this time around. "Lily?"

"Well then," she said softly, looking defiantly back at him. "I am _**truthfully**_ glad you are alive and thank you for saving us. Just try not to do it again."

She stood up then, backing up and away from him. She watched the boy who stared back at her as she retreated back through the door of the makeshift infirmary. Their eyes locked and for the first time there was a current of something there. No more words were exchanged.

James watched her go. If she had turned around she would have seen the gaze mixed with equal parts hopefulness, love, resignation and sorrow he threw at her retreat.

 _Unnamed, Hidden Infirmary_

 _Undisclosed, UK_

 _January 2000_

 _Two days later…_

"Looks like your girl is pregnant," Hawkeye or as he told James – it's Clint – said casually as he sat on the chair beside him. "I heard about it through the older nurse."

James who was going to be discharged soon looked at the other man in shock. They were in his room shuffling cards in a deck. Clint had just sat himself down in the chair and pulled out the playing cards telling James he had to learn the muggle game, poker.

"Pregnant?"

"Yes."

"What? How do you know this?" James asked surprised. The muggle shrugged.

"If one knows how, those amazing ledges outside this place's windows when it isn't closed properly are great places to hear things." Clint stated. "Also that old nurse for all her talk on confidentiality, she's a regular gossip."

James wrapped his mind around the idea that the redhead he loved was pregnant for a moment. Quietly digesting the information before realizing it didn't matter when or how it occurred. He got the "how" aspect; thank you very much. If Lily was pregnant then this could complicate his plan to actually court her. However, it would only get complicated if he didn't accept both her and the child. He thought about it, any child Lily had who had her beautiful green eyes and brain would be wonderful regardless of the scum who left her. He was resolved. Always would be whenever it came to Lily Evans.

"Right," James nodded slowly. "Have you seen the others?"

There were only three others he could have been talking about. Hawkeye took a sip of water from the bottle he had with him. "Sirius is with his brother – apparently Regulus' a turncoat. Remus isn't having much luck with either the Wales or Scottish groups you are trying to recruit. Peter has been keeping a low profile."

James snorted. "Peter and staying low to the ground is normal. He never visited?"

"Once."

"The rat." James growled. "What are your plans after this?"

"Not much, wait for further instruction from the boss."

The duo spoke at length, even going through with a few rounds of poker and even blackjack. All games James lost except for the last two when he figured out Clint's tricks. In the back of his mind, he crafted a courtship plan tailored to a certain redhead who seemed completely unaffected by James' charms.

 _Hogsmeade Flat_

 _March 2000_

She had had to move houses from Godric's Hollow to out here in the near open. Hogsmeade wasn't exactly a danger zone but it was close to Hogwarts. It was close to Poppy even though she preferred to be closer where Alice and Frank would be. Like clockwork as she placed the plate of food on the table she had prepared, her floo chimed in. It was still Alice who was the only one who knew of the residence change apart from the Headmaster.

"Here you go." Alice said pushing the lily flower with a scroll of parchment wrapped delicately around the stem into the redhead's hands. "Fantastic, you made biscuits and tea!"

Lily blushed prettily as she saw the flower and eagerly unrolled the scroll.

 _Lily,_

 _I am glad you enjoyed those sonnets. It took us a while to find them and you can thank Hawkeye too. I hope you are resting well. I look forward to your next missive._

 _James_

Alice grinned at her slyly when the redhead looked up at her friend bright eyed and happy for once. "I never took you for a romantic."

"Oh quiet." Lily grumped although not seriously. Her feelings had quite changed startlingly when it came to the brunet male with wild flyaway hair. In fact his image had started replacing Tony in her dreams more recently. It was also difficult to say no to a man who made her his mission. Indeed, he had wooed her with all sorts of poetry accompanied by a lily flower since the beginning of February. She had gotten mad, of course, but it was more out of embarrassment than anything to do with James. Yes, she was most definitely embarrassed by her feelings for James.

"You really should consider meeting him." Alice uttered as she took a drink of tea with a bright smile. She was starting to show and had recently gotten married to Frank. That marriage had caused quite a stir for the Longbottom family. Of course, that never bothered them. Frank would sometimes accompany Alice to visit Lily; bringing with him plants to test for Lily's potions experiments. She was no Potions Mistress but what she did do with those plants was quite startling. In fact improving some recipes Severus had once shown her when they were still friends back when they were in fourth year.

"Perhaps," Lily replied pursing her lips. "I just don't feel it necessary to show him my voluptuous state of womanhood."

"You're pregnant," Alice laughed. "Not fat."

"Shut it you."

"My dear I'm in the same position."

"Ah but you're married." Lily sighed. She was currently sketching another rune schematic that could possibly be inscribed upon steel. The schematic could then be used to stop muggle electronics from fritzing out. After all, computers and the device called the internet were becoming frequently used by muggles. It would problematic if someone found out about their community.

"You could be as well Lily," Alice murmured. "He loves you. He loves you more than that model."

"To be fair," Lily groused. "Tony didn't want to have his memory erased."

"However, can you say he'd make a good father or even stayed behind to look after you and your child should he have found out?" Alice asked.

"We'll never know that." Lily replied.

"You took the choice away from him." Alice stated. Lily pursed her lips. She wouldn't in good conscious put Tony through something as traumatic again.

"My goal is to stay alive. At least see my child grow up and if he happens to want to know his father, then I will tell him the truth." Lily replied.

The pair had had this conversation far too many times to count. As they were at a stalemate something changed the uncomfortable silence that had been gathering in the room. There was a loud bang outside towards the backdoor. Alice and Lily looked at each other quickly.

Another bang and a hiss of words; Lily looked up to the wall clock beside her refrigerator. It wasn't really a clock. It was a ward watcher. She used it specifically to set up temporary yet strong wards any time she had had to move. They would show if anything was wrong. Unfortunately, the black parts on the watch showed that three out of her nine ward schemes had now fallen.

"Shit. We're compromised." Lily growled. Within moments the witches cast as many spells as they could to collect all the books, parchments and research they could. There wasn't much time and thankfully, a saving grace, Lily hadn't done anything to serious or heavy in terms of her current research. The items collected were being stowed away into the only thing worth of value Lily owned; a tired looking suitcase with specialized expansion spells in it. She had everything there.

The ward watch was already three quarters blackened by the time they put the research items away. They would have to activate the rune stone but as the pair of witches attempted to port-key themselves out. They realized with growing horror -

"Anti-portkey or apparition wards have been placed." The ward watch showed a line of red at certain intervals replacing certain wards Lily had in place. There was no more time.

BANG!

The back door opened and magic flew about the little flat. Outside they could hear screaming and the pair of witches could see from the kitchen window fires outside. The town of Hogsmeade was under attack.

"Well, well." A dark menacing figure came into view. Both Alice and Lily watched in horror, their backs towards the window and Lily's suitcase clutched in one hand. "Looks like you lovelies have been hiding your states of indecency. Unsurprising since one of you is a mudblood and the other the last of a failing line. It will be a pleasurable time taking the dirt out of your stomach mudblood."

"Not on your life Rosier." Lily hissed. She recognized that voice anywhere even if it was behind a white mask and black cloak.

" _Silencio_ ," Another figure joined them effectively quieting both her and Alice before they could speak further. The two women stared at each other in horror. "Rosier, we must not play with our – captives – after all we will have all the time in the world to do with them what we will."

Just as the two figures would have surely gotten to them – a black, menacing creature leapt from the shadows and attacked the one who cursed the two women. Rosier was too shocked to put a spell out before he was thrown backwards and towards the door frame of the tiny flat. There was an unmistakable crack as the wizard slid down, body slack. He was still alive; just badly unconscious.

"Lily, Alice," Frank Longbottom looked ashen. "Hurry, come this way. Ah, _finite incantantem_."

"When did we first kiss?" Alice hissed as soon as she could speak, wand pointed. Without batting an eyelash the other man replied. "The first of November, third year in a closet beside the kitchens."

The brunette woman took hold of Lily's hand and pulled her towards Frank with a rush. The dark creature that attacked the death eater who cursed them had ripped the death eater's wand hand apart from the wrist. The man wasn't crying in pain as he was already unconscious. The blood Lily saw made her want to throw up but there wasn't any time.

Frank waved his wand and muttered the spell to disillusion himself and his companions as they made it safely down the ruined corridor of her flat to the back door. The creature that had attacked could still be heard as well as shuffling. A man's voice soon spoke. Lily imagined it sounded familiar except not a moment later Frank procured a spoon.

"Portkey, it'll take us to safety." The two women nodded following suit as Frank uttered the word 'den'.

 _Marauder's Den_

 _Somewhere, UK_

"Oh thank Merlin," someone yelled as Lily began vomiting after landing. "Hush my love, Mooney, oh balls, thanks, here take this love, it will help!"

She downed the potion handed to her. It soothed it her stomach cramps instantly but didn't soothe the cold she felt. She clung to the person holding her as someone whispered _evanesco_. Tears she didn't know she was crying smothered her face in sorrow. Death was so close; had been so close and it was only because of Frank and that creature.

"Oh Lily, I have you." Strong arms wound around her, soothing fingers running up and down her spine while soft lips seemed to whisper over her brow. She had never felt so lost before, so cold, so very cold.

She inhaled the scent of her protector. He – for most undoubtedly her current protector was male – smelled of wood, freshly laundered clothing, fresh air, the funny hair product that never really tamed his hair and mint. "James." She whispered. "My dear, dear, dearest James – oh my dear love."

And that would be that. This was the moment that cemented them together; James Potter and Lily Evans. They would be forever one – as equals, lovers and parents – to the end of their days.

* * *

Author's Note: Currently traveling and doing something slightly stupid when it comes to updating that'll be really expensive on my phone bill but c'est la belle vie. That said, thank you so much for the reviews, follows and faves! More please since this one chapter hasn't been beta read and I'm sure I could have developed certain parts of this chapter more; feedback would be amazeballs. A bientot!


	6. SISTERS

ARC I

\- 05 -

 _SISTERS_

Petunia Dursley was the same as Lily recalled her. Prim, proper with the same sort of waspishness she had begun associating her older sister to.

"I do not understand the meaning of this meeting." Petunia stated. "After our parents died we promised not to see each other again. It would be just like you to break your promise."

They were meeting clandestinely in a tiny café in Cokeworth. One they knew very well growing up and one that Lily could easily escape from should she be spotted. This would be the first time in the past three years that they actually had seen each other. Their parents had died in a car accident while both were away in school. At least that's what Lily told Petunia. She would never get the chance to tell her older sister that they both lost their parents due to being at the wrong place at the wrong time. The elder Evans' had been caught in a Death Eater raid attempting to help a young woman escape. Lily had held their mother in her arms as she smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Come off it Tuney," Lily growled. "I am in my last trimester and I needed to see you because things aren't going well in my world."

"Right, as if I would care!" Petunia scoffed. She stood up in frustration. "I have had enough of your world. If you will be drawing this meeting out longer than you have already, I will go back to my husband."

"No you will not." Lily hissed. Her green eyes flashed – the same kind of look struck her face that reminded the older woman of their father. "You will sit down and you will hear me out before you go back to your mundane, normal life."

The two sisters glared into each other's eyes. The pair had once been so close but now only spoke on terms of civility. Lily usually spoke with more patience and peace, having hoped one day of reclaiming what she had lost with her sister. However, after a while – she came to a realization – her older sister would never see past her own nose to the love she had. That in of itself hardened her resolve.

"What is this nonsense Lily?" Petunia finally asked through gritted teeth. Lily pushed forward an envelope to her sister.

"You will have this in your safe keeping. It will not open for you or your husband; but you will keep it in case – well in case something happens to me and mine." Lily stated.

The name Anthony Edward Stark graced the cover of the envelope in her hands. Petunia blinked, the name was familiar. It was a business man from the states that Vernon idolized. "Wh- what is this Lily."

"It's for my child should they happen to be placed in your custody." Lily replied calmly. She observed her sister pale and breathing getting short. Even after all this time the woman reacted the same way.

"LILY EVANGELINE EVANS!" Petunia exploded. Her fingers clinging to the envelope as her rage overtook her. "YOU HAVE A CHILD! YOU ARE PREGNANT? WHAT THE HELL GAVE YOU THE RIGHT? YOU COULD BARELY CARE FOR YOURSELF AND YOU GET YOURSELF KNOCKED UP! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU IRRESPONSIBLE TWAT!"

Lily was never more thankful for the silencing charm around the duo; even if it would have looked strange to any other muggle passing by. She was also more-so glad for the charm she learned to cause anyone (magical or muggle) looking their way to go back to what they were doing without further thought.

"Petunia."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Petunia flung herself back down on the seat, the envelope magically finding its way into her purse as she was too unconcerned about everything going around her with her sister's revelation.

The two sisters took a few moments to look at each other. Tears began filling the older sister's eyes. "How far along are you?"

"Eight months."

"Nine." Petunia revealed showing her own pregnant stomach. Well, Lily wasn't expecting that; then again – Petunia wearing longer dresses in a certain fashion that looked "normal" wasn't out of the ordinary. Green eyes scrutinized her older sister who sat up stiffly. She saw that her older sister's attire did manage to hide the burgeoning bump on her person. She sighed. The pair sat in silence from that point on. The envelope was still clutched between her sister's fingers.

"I am sorry Tuney," Lily whispered finally, verdant eyes locking on to cornflower blue with quiet resolution. "I wished things could have been different between us."

Petunia pursed her lips. No reconciliation would come from her, she was too proud. However, the slight nod would be all Lily would get in acknowledgment. They probably would not have time to truly repair what they had broken.

"What is your plan?" Petunia asked immediately after sipping a drink of her tea, the envelope now on the table between them. It didn't escape the redhead's gaze that her older sister's fingers were shaking.

"I plan on staying alive as best as I can." Lily replied. "However, my fiancé and I had a discussion. We have our options of whom we'd like to take our child in should we die in any event. There are my fiancé's friends and my own friend Alice. However, with the situation we are in – things may not go at all as planned. Someone in our government could take it upon themselves and leave you with an unwanted being on your doorstep. I do not wish for that to happen to you. I am giving you the courtesy of a forewarning."

The blonde nodded. "I cannot guarantee your spawn safety. Vernon and I – we can only have one child in the home. It would be – difficult if we had any other."

Lily frowned at her sister. As she looked even more closely she saw with dawning horror – bruises on Petunia's arms covered by what looked like powder.

"Has he hurt you?" Lily asked immediately.

"What?" Petunia looked askance.

"Has that fat walrus hurt you?"

"Nonsense," her older sister replied a slight too shrilly. "We are not discussing my circumstances but yours. In the event your child is placed at my doorstep; Vernon and I will do what we can to bring the child to this man."

She eyed the envelope and looked at her scrutinizing red-haired sister. "However, should that plan fail – we will need a plan in place than for the child to live with us. Vernon is not too good with children except perhaps his own."

The tremulous note in her older sister's voice broke Lily's heart. It also made her fear for the future. The Evans' sisters had been trained to vocalize things in subtlety. However, because of far too much distance and years of ill-communication; their trust for each other had dwindled magnificently. It was a miracle Petunia even grew curious enough to speak with Lily.

"Very well, if that plan does not work, I ask you to speak with this man." Lily procured another envelope with Clint's name on it. He was, according to James, the only other man to look after their son should things go arse over backwards. The last Potter was doing everything he could to provide for both of them; something admirable. He had even taken an interest in his family's fortunes – even though he had given a good portion of it to the Headmaster out of haste and blind trust. It was a wonder he got two separate accounts for their not yet born son's education as well as for any other children they may have. Lily had blushed madly at James' revelation.

"Agreed," Petunia took a sip of her tea. "It has been a pleasure Lily. I wish you well."

The blonde took her leave quickly as if she had been scalded and on fire. However as she stood, she clasped her stomach in pain. Her face grimaced and Lily frowned. In horror the pair realized.

"Call an ambulance!" Lily called, canceling her charms. "Her water has broken. Breathe Tuney, breathe."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I know this chapter is a short one. Really, super short but yeah - that's what we'll have for the time being until the next chapter. I'm trying to see where the characters will go.

To SLYNNR - I tried addressing a little bit of that relationship in the previous chapter. Right now; that friendship is very much severed.

To jadedquartz - Thank you!

To Silvermane1 - At this point; I'm going to say "no" just because of James' somewhat ambiguous reaction to the rune stone that Lily activated using his blood. He probably would need to know the consequences if he goes down that route before doing anything. Lily pulled a fast one on him last time.

To spk - Thank you! I know the time jumps; ugh - I can do something about it like clean it up a little bit but they're that way for a reason.

Once again thank you for the reviews, faves, and follows, would love more obviously and I'm working on longer chapters for you. Happy Canadian Thanksgiving! Ja ne!


	7. Moving Right Along

ARC I

\- 06 -

 _Moving Right Along_

Their fate pursues them, they can't seem to duck it…

And at the end of Act Five, they both kick the bucket.

\- _The Complete Works of Shakespeare Abridged_

 _June 22, 2000 – 07:00_

 _Marauder's Den_

 _Unknown, UK_

The tea would be a comfort. They sat together in silence on the lounge; heads turned to each other, a blanket strewn about them in a cocoon. Remus looked at the pair with a quiet sigh. They had stayed that way since last night when Lily came home with James in tears. None of the other Marauders disturbed them. With a flick of his wand, the room became alit with merry flames in the fireplace in front of them. The redhead moved and gently twisted about to glance at him. He sighed; Lily had been awake it seemed.

"Thank you Remus." She whispered, fingers unwrapped around James' hand to reach for the cup of tea the quieter man finally gave her.

"It's my pleasure," Remus replied quietly as. He sat in the spare chair, crossing his legs and enjoyed the quiet. It had been far too long since he'd been back from working for the Order. Parlaying with Scottish werewolf clans had been an education in patience. They were far too inclined to stay out of anything wizarding. Additionally, they had almost killed him. Thankfully Peter had been there helping him; remarkably the smaller man was a deft hand in negotiating with the clans. It had been a revelation on the man he'd been friends with for years. It also prickled something he refused to evaluate in the back of his mind. Some of the tactics Wormtail had used didn't sit well with him.

"I heard you just barely got out of negotiating with the clans in Scotland." Lily sighed.

Remus nodded. "Peter did some of the talking to get us out of their – claws."

"Oh?"

"Quite, would rather not think on it at the moment."

"What did he do?" James' quite, scratchy baritone filtered the air and the brunette snuggled closer to his wife who did the same. Remus pursed his lips and shook his head. The trio sat quietly for a moment. The werewolf of the troupe thought about their mutual friend. He still couldn't believe that during their mission and towards the end; Wormtail had actually had silver on him. Rather than negotiate an escape, he'd threatened his way out with Remus scrambling after him. It brought uncomfortable thoughts and feelings welling up within him that he didn't want to even consider.

"I think it's about time for breakfast." Lily stated.

James groaned and sat up properly. "Sit in love. I'll get something for us."

Lily coughed and looked at Remus. James blinked, groggy from sleep with a modicum of contentment. The brunette looked between the pair, arched an eyebrow before shrugging.

"Mr. Mooney, suppose Mr. Prongs may need some assistance."

"Undoubtedly; else you may burn things."

"Touché," James retorted. "Mr. Prongs would like to remind Mr. Mooney of the one incident involving a house elf, the marauders and chocolate."

Lily grinned in amusement as the pair of friends left her alone in the lounge with her thoughts. She picked up her wand from beside her and charming her tea back to a delightful warmth. She had plenty to think about as she sipped.

Since November when she first met that confounded Muggle and gotten pregnant in a dizzying, terrifying moment of lust. Her life had indeed changed. The moment James had become her partner back in January and now, almost seven months later they were engaged. Perhaps it seemed like their partnership was far too quick. As if they were under some love potion. However, seven years in a school in the same house with multiple incidents as Head Boy and Head Girl established a certain kind of familiarity. In many ways they had known each other first before even getting romantic; at least on her end. She knew James had always fancied her. She also had up until recently had truly liked him to a degree growing up. Despite everything that had happened with Severus.

Here she took a sip of tea, watching the flames crackle. From the other room she could hear her fiancé's baritone in contrast with Remus' more subtle tenor.

She grinned. James and the Marauders were also a packaged deal. Remus was her favourite although Sirius had a large place in her heart. She didn't know Peter very well but considered him odd if not eager. Clint – James said – was a new member of their ragtag group of trouble makers. The American had grown quite close to the brunet who'd saved his life.

Another sip of tea as her thoughts wandered to how she got here.

James with all his faults like stubborn Gryffindor foolhardiness was kind and generous. He had become quite aware of Lily's physical state after the botched mission. He understood despite her child being another man's. Certainly there were feelings of confusion. It helped that they were familiar to each other as they had worked through those early days together of where each of them stood. James was quite clear in his intentions towards her. He loved her and any offspring she bore because the child was all hers. When he had been discharged from the Healers, she had taken him alone to lunch as a thank you which somehow evolved into their first date lasting for most of the day. Everything just seemed to progress from then on. Now they were here, winter giving way into spring and now it was nearing summer. James had put up with Lily's varying mood swings, food cravings and had even learned how to massage her feet the Muggle way lately just to ease her pain even a tad. Foolhardy, loving, beautiful Gryffindor he was.

He'd been there almost immediately when she called him from the muggle hospital last night. He'd come straight away as she had been quite alone to withstand Petunia's great lump of a spouse. The insult of that walrus-like man; she shuddered thinking it was a good thing she had had a back-up plan should anything go astray after her baby's birth. Her sister was indeed her flesh and blood. Her last known next-of-kin even if they did have a couple of cousins somewhere near America – or was it Russia?

When Dudley Vernon Dursley was born; it had been bittersweet. It had been the first and would be the last time she'd see her sister or nephew. The brief moment she had with Tuney and Dudley had been sweet. Her sister had looked into her eyes with this resolution deep within them and the closest thing to forgiveness the blonde could muster. However, Vernon's short temper had also riled up James. The two men were soon quarrelling outside the room Petunia had been sequestered into. Vernon immediately wrote off her fiancé, thinking him off colour. James thought him loud and rude after attempting to cause a small grin to hover on his soon to be sister-in-law's face when he'd made a small joke.

By the time they had left the muggle hospital; the hormones kicked in and Lily was a sobbing mess. The pair of them quite decidedly sat upon the divan in front of the fire place to take comfort in each other's presence.

"Here you are love, all set." James had come drifting in with the bright, happy smell of breakfast. She grinned as she felt her son kick in her stomach. The spread the pair of Marauders brought was quite well enough. "I hope you enjoy Mooney's cooking."

The eggs were just perfect.

"Indeed, what did you put effort into?"

"The toast of course, didn't even burn it."

The feeling of joy was fleeting in these dark times. Lily Evans relished it, feeling deep within that something wasn't quite right.

* * *

 _June 30, 2000 – 19:00_

 _Hog's Head_

 _Hogsmeade, UK_

The dark was frigid despite the time of year. The clouds hung low and the solar bodies above were dim from the weather. A storm came rolling in whilst Albus Dumbledore made his way indoors. There had been an applicant for the professorial position in Divinations.

He'd been wary of course but Sybill Trelawney had some ties to foresight due to her familial lineage. The witch and Seer Cassandra Trelawney had been remarkably powerful. However, it was possible her granddaughter twice removed could be quite an interesting applicant should her talents prove true.

How little did he know how this meeting would become more than just a job interview.

* * *

 _July 31, 2000 – midnight_

 _Day before the wedding_

"Damn Tony Stark." Lily gritted her teeth, the pain was unbearable.

"Breathe love, breathe!" James reminded her, face pale yet red as his hand was clutched in his fiancé's hand.

"Why today of all days?" Lily groaned.

"Breathe love, breathe."

"MEN!"

"Keep going Lily, just breathe." Poppy's soothing voice did nothing to help the redhead at the moment.

"Oh Merlin's balls, my hand!" James uttered.

"Potter you are never getting me pregnant!"

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Apologies for the late update! I've been moving from city to city which isn't an excuse to let this one drift but hey I updated! I know it's short but I hope it addresses some of you lovely reviewer's questions. I know it's super slow and we only have Hawkeye so far. As you can tell we'll be getting into the meat and potatoes soon. Since we'll be diverging into AU territory soon. I'll try to keep close to certain canon facts but from here on out. Yeah, more action/adventure/humour because do I have a scene that'll put you into stitches. Thanks for the faves/follows/reviews! Keep them coming! If you see any plot holes, please let me know!


	8. Moments

ARC I

\- 07 -

Moments

 _November 27, 2000_

 _Prongs' Estate_

 _Uknown, UK_

"So this is Junior," Clint grinned as he gingerly held the kid in his arms. Intelligent verdant eyes stared back at him with the corner of the babe's mouth seemingly itching upwards.

"Not quite," James chuckled. "He's named after two old men he has never met. Don't let his middle name fool you."

"He's got Lily's eyes." The American commented before slyly looking at his new close friend. "I think they're his best feature but Harry?"

"Yeah," James shrugged. "He was named after my grandfather Pappy Harry or Henry Potter who first introduced me to the joys of pranking others before he died of old age. Would have named him after my dad, Fleamont but Lily did not think it wise."

"Magicals have interesting name choices. Fleamont really?"

"Yes! Dad was infamous of us all Potters to have invented and quadrupled Sleekeazy's Hair Potion before retiring from being so wealthy."

"That stuff still doesn't seem to work on you." Clint chuckled. James sighed; he wasn't about to reveal that the potion hadn't worked for his dad or Pappy either even if it worked for everyone else.

The duo sat in the lounge of the Potters' new dwelling after a mysterious fire destroyed their first one after their wedding back in August. Clint had come by to visit for the first time since early July before Harry's birth after a successful mission to Croatia. He'd contacted James who met him in an undisclosed area near Sirius' home to take them to the Potters' new digs. He felt privileged to have gotten even this close. Apparently apart from Clint – only Sirius and Remus knew that Harry wasn't biologically a Potter. It was safer truth be told seeing as recent betrayals meant the Potters had to be extra vigilant.

"How are you and Lily dealing?" Clint finally asked. Harry seemed to have a fondness for the buttons on the American's bomber jacket as his little fingers seemed to keep aiming for them.

"If you're asking about in general, we are well enough. Together we've been inventing ways to bring some muggle items and concepts into the wizarding world. If you're asking about how we are doing after what the rat did? No promises I won't curse even in front of my son." James replied. "I still cannot believe none of us knew his involvement until Regulus pointed it out to Sirius."

"I am definitely asking about how well you and Lily were doing. Who cares about that rat? He's an as…buttock; although my boss is now aware and is tracking him." Clint stated.

A familiar redhead entered the lounge with a drifting tray of tea as she sniffed. "I'm glad you withheld your usual language Mr. Barton. If only my dear Mr. Prongs shared the same manners."

"I'm incorrigible Lily," James grinned. "Professor McGonagall said so."

Lily arched a brow. "Are you planning on finishing the rest of that line?"

Clint looked at the two of them only to be distracted by a wriggling Harry who had seen his mother. He bounced the babe a couple of times before passing him off to the redhead. Mother and son both cooed at each other.

"What's incorrigible?" James laughed causing Harry to giggle l. "Good man Frederick."

The American looked baffled towards Lily. She sighed.

"We just saw Sound of Music through the Magiplayer." She shrugged. Clint lifted both eyebrows.

"You've been inventing." He addressed the duo. Both shrugged.

"In a way," James uttered. "Seeing as we are targeted by attacks and moving constantly with strict orders to just stay out of sight; we had to amuse ourselves somehow."

"The Magiplayer was just for fun and to see how effective Arthur Weasley would be at discovering our misdeeds." James noted. "Plus since Halloween and because we've been doing things the Muggle way lately; we wanted to watch some of those new Digiton Vid-ee Discus (Clint nearly choked on his spit) but because eclectinics (The American had gone scarlet by this point) does not work around us - oy!"

Clint gave a belly aching roar of laughter. Harry who had been cuddled to his mother having "lunch" seemed to have been distracted as he started wiggling about. Gold sparks dancing across his fingertips.

"Oh!" Lily exclaimed in wonderment. Warmth filled her up as if she had received a dosage of Pepper Up. "James! Oh, he's doing magic!"

Three pairs of eyes ogled the young mother who covered her chest with the blanket she used to often cover Harry when feeding. The baby boy had decidedly stopped eating and was wriggling with happiness. The gold sparks in his fingers glowed and lifted up as if they were like fire bugs. The display surrounded both child and mother in a halo of light.

James grinned. "That's my boy."

 **000**

 _November 28, 2000_

 _Northern Wales – 01:13_

 _Hidden Location_

"You failed me Mr. Pettigrew." The silky voice of the man feared by all stated. "I have no use for you."

"B-b-but sir!"

"Your snivelling is useless to me."

The death of Peter would have been an unforgettable thing indeed; if it weren't for some acrobatics completed by a hooked nosed man who saw potential. A potential to protect the one girl he let get away.

 **000**

 _November 28, 2000 – 03:07_

 _4 Privet Drive_

 _Little Whinging, Surrey_

The peaceful morning was what she needed. She crept into the nursery seeing her son sleeping in his pram. Her arms and body were feeling sore as she watched his little chest go up and down. Her thoughts went to another mother and another babe.

Not saying anything she quickly went to the small tiny cache she had found in the room beside the pram. It was a loose floorboard that she had hidden from her husband as having opened one day. She stretched her hand, listening for Dudley to ensure he wasn't awake. In the soft light of the moon she looked down into the floorboard with about three envelopes wiggled in that space.

From there she saw the shoebox she had wiggled into the spot below. Her fingers brushed the face of it gingerly. The contents of the box hiding everything she needed from her husband. She wiggled the floorboard back into place, rustling it slightly without waking Dudley up.

Quietly she went back to bed; wincing when she heard his snoring. It was another long night in a string of long nights and doubts.

 **000**

 _November 28, 2000 – 12:00pm_

 _Stark Mansion_

 _Malibu, USA_

He stared at the scene before him, his head feeling fuzzy and tired. It had been another long night in a string of long nights. He'd fallen asleep after having another strange woman in bed.

In the back of his mind he felt a nagging feeling that had been growing day by day. He didn't know why. However, any time he saw a flash of red – his mind wandered. He remembered scents and sounds.

The weapons he engineered still continued to protect the masses. His new projects continued to produce some odd satisfaction to his ego. No one made weapons like he could and did.

"Sir, Miss Potts is attempting to reach you, shall I let her through." JARVIS stated. It was another colourless day. A part of him wondered fleetingly that this life he had was all there was. That thought didn't last long as he took his secretary's call.

 **000**

 _November 28, 2000_

 _Prongs' Estate_

 _Uknown, UK_

Lily cuddled the young life to her chest as he breathed in soft quiet huffs. It was afternoon and close to lunch. She was quietly thought to the many events that had happened before, during and after her son's birth. She also had to take some time to adjust that The Bastard was after her and her family now.

She had contingencies in place. How well they would do was another matter completely. She stared at her son and closed her eyes wondering what her life had become and why. Her son wriggled in her arms as if sensing her discomfort. Only going back to sleep as she soothed him as she was able.

All was not well; but it would be well enough.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** So similar to the last chapter this one is a bit more into moments that are happening within the context of showing the eye of the storm; or the peace before the storm. Basically, stuff in the next chapter is going down. I'm fine tuning the action bits as that's not exactly my forte but there you go. Now to address some of the reviews from the last chapter.

Thank you to **Vi38** for still sticking around! I'm glad I haven't put you off this story yet.

 **To Guest:** Thank you for your lovely and lengthy review! It's highly appreciated and mum's the word on Harry's distant (or not so distant but could still be distant) relations. If I know my DNA correctly; redheads don't always come out of some redheaded families. Thank you for noticing that though; wasn't sure if anyone else actually did. I almost had forgotten about it too until you mentioned it. Ha! :)

 **To PappyOldGuy** : Thank you for your kind words of encouragement!

As for those who followed and favorited this story while also judging whether I've hyped up my upcoming action piece. Thank you. I hope I do more justice to both words. More reviews (especially long ones) will be a bonus. Stick around, more to come! Thank you again; bon nuit!


	9. Dangerous Times

**ARC I**

 **\- 08 -**

 **Dangerous Times**

 _December 1, 2000_

 _Headmaster's Office_

 _Howarts, UK_

"I must press how important it is that this be kept secret." Albus stated. "True Prophecies are most difficult to come by. With finding the truth of these contents, you must understand that your very lives may become forfeit."

He stared at the four people in front of him gravelly. All of them had turned to look at the two boys who were sitting in a transfigured pram seemingly talking and looking at Fawkes in equal measure of awe. They had been quietly playing and at one point napping during the time it took for Albus to show their parents the memory of that blustery, rainy night at Hogsmeade when the newly Professor Trelawney spoke of a boy born in the seventh month of the year with a power the Dark Lord knew not that would defeat that cruel wizard.

"The fate of our future is in their hands?" Alice murmured shakily. "I dare say that is preposterous."

"I would as well my love," Frank replied. "However True Prophecies are not to be trifled with."

"Has the Dark Lord made any plans to attack any of us?" James asked his former Headmaster, face pale while Lily seemed resolute in light of the news given to her. She had decided she needed the comfort of her son in her arms. Harry seemed to be aware of his mother's distress. Calm, blue lights danced about them and for a moment she felt most at peace.

"There are whispers but not even my sources are accurate." Albus murmured. "Be wary now that you know this. Trust those you believe will keep you safe."

The four parents looked at their sons and then to each other. Their faces drawn; the war had just become personal.

000

 _December 7, 2000_

 _Prongs' Estate_

 _Uknown, UK_

"James we are mad!" Lily exclaimed as she paced the whole of their lounge, her bright hair static with erratic magic. She was on the tenterhooks so to speak after Albus' reveal.

The duo was now alone with their son who was sleeping happily upon his father's chest. Harry's face was beginning to show some signs opposite of James' looks like the more angular jaw line. Yet in sleep, he was the epitome of innocence. James felt proud and so incredibly blessed to have been there for this child's birth.

"We are doing the best we can Lils," James sighed. "However, we are not mad for staying here and fighting the good fight."

"I know that James!" Lily hissed. "There has just got to be a way to save ourselves, save our son and to still help in this war. We could go to America even!"

James pressed his lips. "We could go there yes and what of MACUSA? What do you think will happen should anyone find out we have gone abroad?"

"We signed a treaty with them did we not?" Lily asked. "It is in our notes for Hogwarts a History."

James knew his wife was a Muggleborn so she wouldn't know the delicate intricacies of the International law. He didn't think he would have to have been the one to educate her seeing as she was incredibly smart. However, just like him – she found history boring.

"Father said that MACUSA does not like Muggleborn wizards and are not as accepting of inter-relations between Muggles or Magic. They had the worst bit of witch burnings over in the Americas. Should we go abroad; the Bastard will find out somehow. We saw that in how he manipulated Peter and caused him to undergo such acts of horror." James said.

The redhead calmed momentarily before sighing. "I suppose but what else can we do? I gave those letters to Petunia in case she did somehow get involved. As for Clint; he knows as well but it's him versus magic."

"Something I find about Muggles and those witches or wizards born through non-magical blood is that they are far more resilient as well as adaptable." James stated firmly eying his wife who finally stopped pacing. "We have done what we can; it's just now a matter of time and waiting. We need to find more safe houses and do something with our funds so as to protect ourselves as well as Harry."

Lily closed her eyes; she slumped beside her husband and child. Her head upon his shoulder as the fight slowly left her. She needed the calm the brunet provided, his quiet voice of reason. She knew that even the best laid plans could go south. That's how Harry came into the world in the first place. Not that she would ever regret birthing her son.

However, there they were now, large targets for a mad man and his masked cronies. There had to be a way to end this war. Just not through her child. There had to be a way. Lily resolved to pursue doing further research especially protective magic that dealt in blood. While James was queasy around blood magic; she was of the opinion that there were grey areas in magic. Sometimes, one had to do whatever one had to do in order to protect the peace and do what was right.

"Can we stay this way forever?" She murmured quietly. James made no reply, only freeing his one arm to pull his wife closer. Harry shifted slightly feeling his mother's fingers gently run up and down his spine. They sat in peaceful silence. Unaware that danger had a way of always finding them.

000

Peter Pettigrew was a rat; literally and figuratively. He was an unregistered animagus who could transform at will into a funny creature with beady eyes, rounded body with a wormlike tail. His former school mates gave him the moniker "Wormtail" due to the appendage. Figuratively; he began to resent them all.

James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin – all handsome young lads with each of them had some sort of talent or dark history. Whereas he? He was the mediocre son of a pureblood family with passing grades and what he hoped back in his school days was common sense. He hung out with the trio because all of them were very talented and very skilled. Initially they had made him feel wanted, accepted. Peter – the beady eyed youth who didn't ever seem to grow any taller than 5'5". However by associating himself with those three, he felt protected and somewhat powerful by association.

Still, he knew that with the rise of the Dark Lord – loyalty would not save him. He was a survivor; Peter was. He had learned throughout his young life that his life was of some value even if at times it wasn't valuable to his friends. After all, wasn't he the one to continually risk limb and tail to open a door at the base of the ferocious Whomping Willow? Wasn't he the one who always covered their tracks or was the first in line to see danger? No, his friends he had soon realized – didn't truly care about him as much as he wished to believe they did. For him – they had betrayed him first.

So when the opportunity had arisen to see what this Dark Lord was about; he took it. He watched as the Dark Lord spoke about how magic was supreme. It was a wonder to behold and why should witches and wizards cower in fear to muggles. They were more powerful than anything they could come up with.

While Peter did not completely believe in such talk; he watched fearfully when he saw the Dark Lord show his followers and recruits how simple muggles were. He watched as a family was tortured in front of his eyes through the combined use of magic and werewolves. If he had any more courage; he would have left then and there but by then it was too late. He had seen too much. He was branded.

He feared the repercussions of his choice. However, they started sending him on missions. He was the perfect little spy. So spy on the Order he did whilst hiding that status to his once best mates. The fear of what the Dark Lord could do burning and urging him forward. Soon he fell for the power that he could obtain by following such a powerful being. He had to be more powerful than his old Headmaster. Peter in his petty, ridiculous selfishness turned on the only friends he had out of jealousy and fear.

It had almost ended when he realized he wasn't careful enough. He also hadn't been close enough to the Marauders so he couldn't have seen it coming when Regulus Black once again became close to his brother Sirius. He didn't realize the brothers had forgiven each other and had once again learned to trust each other in those times. No, poor pathetic Peter decided he wasn't poor or pathetic. Now he had a chance to prove himself.

He began to distance himself from the other Marauders while still keeping up a charade that he was still loyal to them. He had not forgiven them for years of bullying or years of showing him up in all school subjects. He had not forgiven them for every negative word real or imagined and had transformed internally into the scavenger he was.

It almost came crashing down when Remus Lupin nearly died because of his own petty actions. The silver, the fire and chaining him with iron against other hungry werewolves had somehow given him away. In order to save his life due to his failure to kill his former best friend; Snape of all people was the one to use this to their advantage.

He was immediately put under the _Imperius_ and sent to win his friends over once more. He committed atrocious actions against a muggle family under the _Imperius_ only to be stopped by the Black brothers revealing the "true betrayer" to the Dark Lord. Shortly after when he was "recovered" and shown as having been under the control; he was once again accepted into his friends' midst.

Peter didn't reveal his growing involvement within the Dark Lord's circle. Nor did he realize how twisted he became as he began practicing darker arts. Indeed, the watery eyed bumpkin from Hogwarts' house of lions had changed. His initially bruised ego, jealousy and manic desire to prove that he was a worthy champion of magic soon gave way to the darkness. He grew to strongly believe even more the lies he had played in his head about his friends not truly being his friends. Even as he associated with his friends he knew that his time was coming.

"Indeed a most cunning plot Severus." The Dark Lord had praised the hook-nosed bastard. "Our little rat was indeed useful to us as well. Find the betrayer and bring him to me. Let us make an example of what happens to defectors, shall we?"

Peter never revealed to his friends his involvement in Regulus Black's permanent disappearance. When they had attacked the hapless muggles in a local business; the younger Black was present. Peter rejoiced watching the other man's body go slack with pain as he Black with _Crucio_. Never mind that it was the Dark Lord who would be the one to finish the man off. Oh yes, Peter had his fun. Torturing the youngest Black was Peter's first real taste of revenge against his "friends".

000

 _January 1, 2001 – 13:13_

 _Prongs' Estate_

 _Uknown, UK_

"Oh Sirius, I'm so very sorry." Lily murmured comfortingly as the enigmatic man slumped down in her arms bawling. James and she were with their friend while Harry was in the other room with the Longbottoms. They had been together to celebrate what little of Yule they could when they had heard the news from Peter.

The watery eyed blonde told them he had had to report to Dumbledore what had happened. Apparently there was an attack on some muggles in a café. Regulus so happened to have been there at the time because he was going to see Clint when the Feces' attacked. The details were blurry but the point was; Regulus had tried to save the muggles' life only to be cut to pieces by a Death Eater who had recognized him.

"Kreacher keeps saying he's alive but I don't believe that little troll." Sirius cried. "I just got him back! I – James – you are my brother indeed, moreso than anyone but Reg, he. He was my younger brother – I."

The pain was great. Everyone in the room could feel it. Even though they didn't realize that by saying Kreacher's name Sirius had called his house elf to him. The house elf stared at Sirius with a heart broken look. Apparently; he wasn't the only to have called him. In the house elf's arms was the broken, shivering body of the youngest Black.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Another chapter in just two days. Y'all am on a roll. Time to get some action and excitement going eh!? Thanks again for the reviews, favourites and follows! Some of you were wondering where I was going with this. Quite honestly I'm just going where the characters take me. Someone might die in the next chapter. No promises. We'll see what happens shall we?


	10. Limbs

**ARC I  
** **\- 09 -**

 **Limbs**

"A-a-arm," gasped the man on the ground. Regulus' eyes were unfocused, his body shivering from the effects of the _Cruciatus_. "A-a-a-arm, o-ff."

Sirius flew to his brother's side, calming him down through his tears. "Reg, speak to me my brother. Kreacher, what happened?"

"Master Regulus called for me." The house elf stated wringing his hands.

"What happened to Regulus?" Sirius asked through clenched teeth as Regulus seemed to cling and claw at him as if seeking warmth, safety or both.

"B-b-bad men, Master." Kreacher cried. "Mistress is calling for me!"

"No, Kreacher, stay!"

"Cannot Master! Mistress!"

With a pop the house elf disappeared and Sirius growled in frustration. James was assessing what had just happened, summoning blankets to the room and even going as far as making tea. Lily at this point had sprung into action to get a hold of the only healer conveniently nearby. Perhaps it was fate or some benevolent deity who ensured Alice was there visiting. It also helped that the Longbottoms had been visiting with their son for tea. She quickly walked into the nursery where her friends were sitting on cushions reading books to their sons who seemed all but content to watch them.

"Alice, Alice we need your help!" Lily exclaimed breathlessly. She only had a brief moment to see Frank waving his wand about over the stuffie toys in the room. In his other hand he held the Muggle book Clint had got them about rabbits. It had surprised all of them that the American was a sucker for Beatrix Potter and _The Wind in the Willows_.

"Go ahead love, I'll keep them entertained." Frank murmured. "Alright boys, this is the tale of Benjamin Bunny. One morning a little rabbit sat on a bank."

Harry sat beside Neville, the Longbottoms' son who had been born a day before Harry. The green eyed nearly two year-old was sitting enchanted, leaning forward, his eyes completely focused on the swirling bunny toy in the air before him. Neville in the meantime was leaning backwards, his eyes crinkled in a smile with an ear of a pillow in his mouth. It was a moment to take with the two women as they hurried back down the corridor to the lounge.

"Alice, Regulus has been attacked." Lily hurried to explain in hushed tones. "We thought he was dead."

"He is not as I can tell. _Accio_ medi-kit." Alice uttered. The smaller brunette quickly grabbed hold of the zooming leather bag from the nursery they had just left. The two women entered the lounge, not a moment too soon. The younger Black was now facing a lit up fire place, blankets surrounding his curled up frame as he lay there still pale and drawn. Sirius and James were in a loud argument.

"I have to go back James," Sirius cried. "Kreacher knows things we do not; their side has the advantage and it was only through my family."

"Padfoot, I will go with you but first let us treat your brother."

"It may be too late Padfoot."

"It may be but we have to look to the present, to the now."

"Gentlemen, please." Lily uttered. Alice paid the ongoing drama no mind. She immediately went into Healer mode and began speaking to Regulus in quiet, calm tones.

"Mr. Black," she murmured. "I will be helping you through this, what curse has been uttered your way?"

"A-a-a-arm. O-o-off." Was Regulus' only response as he feebly clawed at the blankets about him, his right hand struggling to pull up the sleeve of his left. Alice quickly assisted her patient as she assessed his condition with her eyes. There were a couple of curses that could affect a person this way. There was a type of freezing curse that could cause frost-bite and hypothermia if applied a certain way. She had had to deal with that one because of flesh that had been nearly frozen off Mad Eye's hand. That had been gruesome. Then there was the _Cruciatus_. Based on the warmth she felt from Regulus; it had to be the latter.

Once the sleeve of his left arm was rolled up; she nearly recoiled when she saw the dark mark leering up at her. Magical tattoos were heavily linked to the blood. This was not something that could be easily taken off. Ink had a way of staying in the bloodstream depending on how long ago the tattoo was put in.

"Alice," Sirius whispered hoarsely. "What is going on?"

"He wants his arm off Sirius." She responded tersely. "This is a cursed mark. Should I press it; it could summon the very demon we are all trying to avoid."

"Is there any way to remove it?" James asked immediately.

"Not without severely harming Regulus." Alice replied.

"W-w-way," Regulus mumbled. He made a slicing motion on a part of his arm and everyone looked at him mortified. "A-a-arm o-o-off."

"Alice?" Lily asked softly seeing her friend going extremely pale.

"That has never been done. I'm not a curse breaker; I wouldn't know what to do to contain the most likely even that this backfires." Alice muttered, blinking. "Shit."

Regulus looked up with unseeing eyes to the healer. "O-o-off, p-p-p-please!"

"We don't know what the effects will be if we go that route." The brunette was going to near hysterics. She had never had to do an amputation before, even though she had a willing patient.

"If Regulus wants his arm cut off, who are we to deny him?" Sirius asked. He looked at his brother, calmer now than before. The need for vengeance was still there. However, James was right – he didn't have all the facts. And while time was of the essence; any moment someone could attack them here, in this place. Nowhere currently was safe. Wait a moment, safety.

James heard a ping. He whipped his head to the mantle. There was a clock that he and Lily had installed that could be easily purchased in Diagon Alley. This one however had been built between him and Lily. It wasn't a usual clock; it was one that was designed to show how much danger they were in and in how much time did they need in order to get away.

"We have to leave." Both husband and wife were staring at the same spot in horror. Sirius stared at the quaking healer who was doing more diagnostics on Regulus in this time. The younger man was pleading both for his life and for his mind.

The diagnostics did nothing to reveal much on the mark. She couldn't very well take it off and have repercussions. Sirius on the other hand had an idea of some of the darker protections that could have been placed into the ink.

"The only protections that could be placed on the ink are for the curses imbedded in the ink to burn whoever dares to take it off alive. We just need for the curses to naturally think that the host is dead." Sirius said looking at Regulus' arm without any more emotion. He had gone into a pale sort of numbness that came when one was in that strange emotional state between apathy and rage. He was now in the state where anything could trigger him and he would snap. Everyone who knew him, knew that this was the most dangerous space for Sirius to be in.

"It would mean killing the limb." Alice uttered. "Severing the arm in such a way to safely heal him is a whole other matter.

"Whatever you decide, do so in one of these," Lily spoke up to the duo. Both she and James had been busy in the time Alice and Sirius were speaking. They had summoned a couple of magical trunks that held most, if not all their worldly possessions and a few surprises.

"Here, get in all of you." James mentioned as he opened one.

"What?"

It would have been funny if it hadn't been such a delicate situation. Which was why Sirius was the one to catch on to Padfoot's meaning. "Ah, into the trunk Alice and Reg – come along."

With that he bespelled his younger brother, blankets and all as he made way for the now opened trunk at James' feet. "Be careful with us mate." Sirius murmured as he passed by James.

"Will do, keep your cool mate." James replied. "We'll get them."

The pair stared briefly into each other's eyes before with a nod; both Black brothers disappeared into the trunk. Alice blinked momentarily before going after them. The clock chimed.

"Five minutes." Lily sighed. "Emergency stone?"

"Always, I even got two of them." James chuckled.

"Your sense of humour denies all sorts of appropriateness." Lily mumbled. "I've got Frank and the boys." She gestured to the trunk beside her.

"Right that leaves us with the other side. Together?"

"Together."

With that they disappeared just as the last chime fell. There was a blast of spell fire which erupted from the fire place in green heat and the wards of Prongs' Estate fell. The Death Eaters that would have cursed them all to death tore apart that home in rabid vengeance. Bellatrix Lestrange herself was mightily angered that their prey had escaped.

 **000**

 _January 13, 2001 – 02:07_

 _Longbottom's Requiem_

 _Unknown, UK_

Alice winced wide awake at the memory of blood. Her husband pulled her in close, his large eyes and kindly old face set within a youthful body blinked at her.

"Darling," he whispered. "I love you."

Alice sighed, closing her eyes. She didn't speak, preferring to burrow her way into his arms. She couldn't get the image out of her mind. Whilst in the trunk, between the stutters of the younger and the insistence of the older; she had been convinced that amputation was the course of action.

It was thought by most Death Eaters within the Dark Lord's inner circle that there is no way to get rid of a dark mark throughout the war. Regulus had found out prior to being attacked that the mark affected the body yes, through the spells in the ink of the tattoo. Sirius who had had a couple of magical tattoos of his own; was aware of some of the magic that went into the tattoo. Alice was also correct that the mark the younger Black bore was cursed. While she wasn't a curse breaker; she knew they would still need Lily.

Upon reaching _The Clay Hut_ in some unknown location in the middle of the briny ocean; they sorted out the procedure. The fact they did the deed with the possibility of dying should the curses in the tattoo react poorly under less than ideal conditions. The fact Regulus remained alive and the cursed limb contained successfully had been a bloody miracle.

The images would terrify her for the rest of her life.

"We are safe." Frank whispered into her hair for comfort. "They're safe. Our son is safe. We are safe."

Yes, indeed, for now.

 **000**

 _February 3, 2001 – 20:07_

 _The Clay Hut_

 _Unknown, UK_

Lily was seriously considering transforming their last remaining trunk into a safe house. It was perfect for it; seeing as it was exactly the size they would need to keep all of their worldly possessions and important documents. Since the last escape, a lucky thing to be sure – she wondered if their luck would be running out.

"The dimensions would have to be adjusted and we would have to illegally get through the no-more-expanding-the-expansion-charms rule." Lily murmured to James who was eying her illustrations critically. They couldn't stay long in this location but their other safe house wasn't ready yet. They had also decided they would be going under _Fidelius_ prior to that new location for added protection upon Dumbledore's recommendation.

"It's possible though. Barring that, should anything happen to us, we can give this trunk to Hawkeye or Padfoot. They could use it and pass it down to Harry." James remarked. Harry was happily sitting in his seat beside his parents, "eating" porridge. Well, more like eating and throwing the meal on the floor. It was a good thing they had placed an anti-splatter shield on the table for such incidents. Magic was a beautiful and wonderful thing.

"Yes or our other little one." Lily hummed. She paused a moment, heat creeping up her skin when she felt hazel eyes on her.

"Lils."

Green met hazel. Hazel seemed to roam across the redhead woman's body before resting on her stomach. James' eyes widened when he saw the tell-tale sign. There wasn't much time to theorize after that. They kissed passionately and happily. For a few seconds fear was kept at bay.

Yet like all things, not for long.

 **000**

 _February 23, 2001 – 18:07_

 _The Clay Hut_

 _Unknown, UK_

The felly-tone held some fascination for James as he spoke into the receiver. Hearing Clint's voice on the other line was incredible and without the use of a floo too! Less mess, less stress as the American usually said.

"Incredible, so you have a new partner?"

"Accidentally picked her up from Russia," the American replied wryly. "Long story; how are you holding up?"

"Holding on," James remarked. "Prongslet just found out the wonders of crawling. He has been zooming around the place."

"Ha," Clint chuckled. "Kid is in the high percentile isn't he?"

"Of course, my little fawn is in the high percentile!" James exclaimed. "I'm his father after all! Please do not ever compare my son to a goat again."

The two men chuckled at James' odd humour. It was good to laugh slightly. The British man sighed. The mirth dying as thoughts quickly turned to more solemn things.

"That said how is our one-armed wonder doing?"

"Well enough, all things considered." Clint replied. "He hasn't said much but he's getting around."

"I wouldn't doubt it in the least. They're quite a pair, these brothers." James stated.

"If Padfoot decides ever to leave your shores, he's in good company." Clint said. "Same would go for you and yours."

"Possibly," James pursed his lips. "I don't trust America all too much though."

"We're paranoid," was the obtuse response. "Not unhospitable."

The pair continued to chat for the next few minutes before Clint told him he had to go. Apparently they had spoken too much for comfort.

"Phone lines can be tapped and even though we haven't said much, we still said too much."

"Indeed."

James hung up the felly-tone with a click before getting up to see what his wife was doing. The open trunk in the middle of the living room was an indicator where she was. He clambered down the ladder going into the make shift lab she had arranged. Since the last incident, she had gotten most protective of her work. The trunk was a reasonable space to conduct her research. Plus, Harry seemed to like it well enough. Lily looked up with her newfound glasses in the slightly dim but not to dim light she had over her papers. Their son resting for once surrounded by his stuffed animals of a stag, dog, wolf, bird and more cushions than could be thought possible to fit in the small space behind the ladder.

Quietly he went to his wife who reached out for him. He needed her and the comfort she provided. In the safety of the small space, the dim light and the quiet huff of his son's sleeping figure. James felt tears crowd the corner of his eyes.

To her credit, the redhead woman said nothing as she held her husband as he quietly cried. Despite the quick and good conversation with the friend he had. He knew, he knew deep down in his being that everything he had, he had sparingly. Time was running out – he felt this within. Whether it was for him or his family; he didn't know. Yet he knew. He knew and this caused him to breakdown at the hopelessness he felt.

Lily stood up from her seat and wrapped him up in her arms. They stay together like that for some time.

 **000**

 _March 27, 2001 – 14:07_

 _12 Blackstone Way_

 _Unknown, UK_

Uncle Mooney was scary. 9-month-old Harry looked up at the normally calm and stoic man with the lines on the face. He did not like the man at all; he clung to his godfather.

"Harry, it's just Uncle Mooney. Want to say hello?" Sirius asked. Harry didn't dare. No, something odd was wrong with his Uncle Mooney. He didn't know how he knew. He was a baby, he didn't have many thoughts or words or much of anything. He just knew that something was wrong with the other man. Something he didn't like.

"He's usually not like this with you." Lily murmured.

"I am getting close to the time of the Full Moon." Remus sighed tiredly.

"That just passed Mooney a week ago." James pointed out.

"Indeed. I am more tired than I thought."

 **000**

 _April 27, 2001 – 14:37_

 _12 Blackstone Way_

 _Unknown, UK_

Harry still did not like his Uncle Mooney. Perhaps that's why his magic reacted in such a way to glow red every time the man came around. It was like a warning beacon against the man.

 **000**

 _May 27, 2001 – 13:13_

 _12 Blackstone Way_

 _Unknown, UK_

"He bit me." Remus looked incredulously at his finger.

"That's a first!" Sirius chuckled as he wrapped the finger around.

"Right," The werewolf sighed. "At least he didn't break through and spill any blood."

There was a momentary pause of awkward silence. Granted Mooney had just gotten bit by the little munchkin with verdant green eyes. The usually stoic wizard was not always like this. The war; it had to be the war.

 **000**

 _June 27, 2001 – 16:07_

 _12 Blackstone Way_

 _Unknown, UK_

James sighed as once again Harry disappeared from his Uncle Mooney. This was going beyond simple dislike. The little boy was purposely escaping any chance to be in the same room as the other Marauder.

"Perhaps it is best we meet elsewhere?" Remus finally asked, commented resolutely. There didn't seem to be much escaping the red tinge to his skin tone, compliments of accidental magic displayed by Harry.

 **000**

 _July 27, 2001 – 16:27_

 _3 Albatross Drive_

 _Unknown, UK_

"Don't want!" Harry yelled. He flung the ugly stuffed lamb away from him, glaring at the man who had bestowed such a gift. "No lamb. No man!"

Well, that's what the nearly one year old yelled per se in his mind. To his parents it was more of a gurgled shout and string of syllables. The blonde man was resolved. The child did not like him.

"I do not know what to say Mooney." James sighed. They stared as it took Lily and Alice to calm Harry down whilst Neville watched. The two little boys seemed to calm a little.

"Say nothing at all James."

 **000**

 _September 27, 2001 – 13:13_

 _12 Blackstone Way_

 _Unknown, UK_

"We're going into hiding Mooney." James finally said. There was for once a moment of calm. The two Marauders stood together at the doorway of the lounge watching Lily, Sirius and Clint play with Harry who was not interested. In fact the little boy was watching both James and Remus with solemn eyes. His brows were puckered at the intensity of his stare. Or in Remus' case glare.

Remus jolted his head James' way.

"We need your help." James whispered. "We're planning on undergoing the Fidelius. Our safe house is ready."

"Indeed."

"Indeed."

There was a moment of charged silence. James perceived the blonde man knew what he was requesting. The blonde man remained his usual calm and cool.

"Harry may not like the idea." Remus muttered.

"Harry is nearly one."

"Indeed."

 **000**

 _October 13, 2001 – 14:07_

 _Unknown_

 _Northern UK_

"You have done well my servant. Go, see to my guest. It is a brilliant ploy to use a lamb in wolf's clothing for this deceit."

Peter was ecstatic. He had succeeded in causing Regulus to die despite the House Elf's intrusion to his grand scheme. This now was another success despite Bellatrix Lestrange's obvious dismay. He now had another honour, one too delicious to give up.

Darkness had twisted the once Gryffindor. In a cage made of silver and iron; the real Mooney no longer knew his name.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** See, told you I'm on a roll! Thank you once again for the follows and favourites. The action is going to be happening fairly soon.

To **PappyOldGuy** – you are the one of the best with these reviews! Thank you for the encouragement and I'm glad you're thrilled. I know I'm still exploring where this story is going and trying to keep up with all the things I've written in previous chapters. Got some more twists coming up; necessary before we see more of the Avengers.

To **Guest** – I'm going to guess you're "birdy" – I know, I'm being cruel to wards that character. I'm also cruel to another character. Partially because I have other plans…so; WE SHALL SEE!

To **Lw117149** – L33T names are awesome! Thank you and I'm working on it too. Yeah, I'm not excited for this upcoming chapter but at the same time I am because - spoilers!

As you can see, I do respond to reviews. Hint. Got it? Good, do you need a nudge? Nope? Great! **À** la prochaine!


	11. Inevitable

**ARC I**  
 **\- 10 -**

Inevitable  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
\- _All Good Things,_ Nelly Furtado

He didn't know who he was. The voices said his name was Remus. That he was a monster and that he would lead all those he loved to death. He hadn't wanted that. Yet he was trapped. Suddenly his body moved, out of his control, out of his will. He conversed with the black haired man and the red haired woman again. He didn't remember them. Not an iota. All he knew was pain and the funny man with blond hair. The one who would lead him into the burning cage that he had learned to stay away from on the nights the beast took over.

Still he was here at last, the voices said the pain would end now. He just needed that one scrap of information; for the voices. The blond man waved at him again with that wooden stick.

"Remember only you are Remus "Moony" Lupin for an hour my dear Beast. Remember that you are a Marauder. Remember to get the location of the Potters on a slip of paper. Remember only that you must meet me by the graves." The blond man whispered.

A change took over his body and for a few blissful moments as he blinked his eyes he remembered who he was. The blond werewolf knew something was wrong. He was wearing his usual clothes but felt grittier than usual. He also smelled something off about his body.

He closed his eyes as he stared around him in the tiny home he had managed to live in outside Hogsmeade. He knew time was coming up and he would have to meet the Potters. Yet there was another break I his memory. He pulled up the leather bound journal he owned from its hidden place in his trunk. He quickly wrote down his thoughts. He note down the time and everything to do with it. He didn't know what was happening to him, he had to be crazy. He wrote his observations down before the time changed and chimed. A sense, sixth or otherwise made him bring the journal with him to his appointment with the Potters.

"Moony, almost didn't make it!" James grinned. They had decided to meet at the graveyard of Godric's Hollow. Remus could tell the man was nervous so he did his best to reassure one of his best friends. He was ushered into the sitting room but he could not in good conscious go through with the ceremony. He even said as much.

"Why not Moony?"

"James, I – I don't think I am the right choice for this." Remus ran a hand through his hair.

James' face went dark. "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly that." Remus stated.

James got angered. "Moony, why is today of all days are you getting cold feet?"

"It's a valid concern." The werewolf sighed. "I've been getting blocks in my memory and I fear I could be compromised."

James saw the look of concern and fear. He mistook it for the usual nerves that the blonde usually received at major events. He had had it during their final exams in Seventh Year and the symptoms were the same now. "You won't betray us. Come, we have to do this soon."

The feeling of dread hadn't left Remus even after he was blind folded and the Fidelius Ceremony conducted. Before he left he took the redhead aside and gave her his leather bound journal he whispered.

"I fear I might truly betray you both. Please, for your sakes read this and stay safe as long as you can."

Those would be his last words before he returned to the blond man in the grave as his mind fizzled back to nothingness. He forgot even his last actions as Lupin fizzled into the background and the voices returned. The blond man asked for the sheet of paper and he gave the item to him.

"You did well my Beast," the blond man chuckled. "Come, back to sleep."

Yes sleep and back to the endless darkness.

* * *

 **October 31, 2001 – 20:57  
** **The Last Homely Cottage  
** **Godric's Hollow, UK**

Viola Iolanthe Potter was a darling child of nearly three months old. Her eyes were still in that murky phase of infantry of not settling between green or hazel. Unlike her brother who came out of the womb with blue eyes that slowly settled into the most brilliant pigment of green.

Still she cried only when she felt fussy about noise and over stimulation. She was also a fairly magical child who kept her parents up at night at times. Harry was the only one who seemed to be able to calm her somewhat.

"They're asleep." Lily whispered as she joined her husband in their new lounge. It had been only about a week since they had moved back into Lily's old haunt. It was also close to Potter's Hall, James' family home that was currently being updated in terms of wards. He had been updating the family house wards for a while now since his parents' deaths.

However, it was taking a while as he had also wanted to implement some runic schemes that had yet to be tried or tested; something he had commissioned Gringotts to help him with initially. James and Lily were now working on an extremely important ward they would work as the last line of defense should the Gringotts' wards fail upon Potter's Hall. It would take some time before that could happen unfortunately and for now them being protected via Fidelius for the cottage would suffice as the extra precaution.

The afternoon persisted quietly as it had for some time. The couple soon fell asleep in front of the fire, their children warm and safe.

 **000**

 **21:58**

They awoke with a start to the rapid chime of a tell-tale bell. James knew what he must do as upstairs the oldest Potter child woke with a start. His right hand upon his little sister's still sleeping head. The air prickled with bad.

"Lily, it's him! Get Harry! Viola, I'll hold him off!"

Their door blasted open as Lily clambered shakily up the stairs to the nursery. She didn't turn around even as she heard the sounds of battle behind her.

She knew she hadn't much time. She took the leather pouch she had taken to carrying from her pocket. She had read some of Remus' journal when James had refused to. She understood now the peril they were in. She had finalized the last pieces of magic she had devised upon a leather pouch she'd been working on. It was her last and true invention. The one that she hoped would help both her children understand their heritage.

It was a tricky thing but the pouch was really a mokeskin bag wrapped in dark leather. The contents contained the trunk that contained both her and James' research. It also contained Moony's journal, a box filled with envelopes (one for each of them) written by both her and James for every month of every year of their lives before they turned seventeen.

Without much time, she quickly cut her finger with a whispered word. She dropped her blood upon the pouch. She then turned to her children. Harry was awake, bright wide eyes turned to face her. She kissed his forehead as a way of greeting. She saw him do what babies did, lightly smacking his sister in the process of trying to reach out to her with a whine.

"My babies, dada loves you. I love you. You are loved." She said. With each calm word she pricked the skin of each child's hand with a word of her wand. Little droplets dropping on the leather pouch. She healed each tiny wound. She did her best to comfort Viola who had woken with the offense. Both were beginning to cry.

"Hush now my loves. Oh my sweetlings, I am so sorry." She heard footsteps upon the stoop. She kissed the foreheads of her children one last time, rubbing their cheek with one hand as the door behind her blasted open. To Harry she whispered one final phrase he would instinctively do come what may. "Take care of your sister my love."

 **000**

 **20:59**

"Step aside girl."

"Not on your life!" She screamed. "Not my babies!"

"Step aside!"

"NO!" In a flurry of wands and magic, she faced the most fearsome battle in her life yet. There was a flash of red before a flash of exploding light. She knew her end had come as the air turned electric with monstrous green energy. There was a rushing screeching sound that filled and vibrated the very foundations of the cottage. Viola woke with a cry just as Harry wailed as well. He was the only witness to his mother's demise.

"Quiet children, this will be over." A silence descended upon the still wailing children as the Dark Lord raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra." Pain hit the tiny child who felt in response to drive the monstrosity who did such evil away. Green and gold light filled the air.

A dark, screeching noise careened through the air. A fleeing shadow disappearing into the night and scraps of the Dark Lord's cloak fell to pieces on the ground.

 **000**

 **21:03**

He cried over the red-haired woman in his arms. He was too late, too very late. He saw the boy and the girl and waved them to calm. He disappeared, seeking the only one who could help him now. He knew things, knew deep and terrible things.

 **000**

 **21:07**

"JAMES! LILY! SHIT! Viola, Harry, blessed magic." He arrived just in time as fire lit the sides of the house. Due to the magical explosion, appliances inside caught alight. Everything caught on fire then. Dark thoughts filled him. They were betrayed and he knew who had done so. He knew. They trusted him. He had never – but – no, the bile rose in his throat. He had to figure out what had happened. He couldn't have betrayed them. One Marauder had already. The wolf was a canine like him; he couldn't have betrayed them. He just couldn't. Something had gone wrong, something must!

The eldest son of Black made his way out of the now burning home.

"Merlin's bloody beard," The rumbling noise of someone else

"Hagrid, Hagrid?"

"Sirius! Oh heavens, James! Lily!" The giant was crying buckets by then. Sirius was stirred from his stupor even as he struggled with his precious cargo. Time was precious, he knew this. He knew that he had this one chance to get the culprit.

"Headmaster Dumbledore sen' me," Hagrid said. "Are they?"

"James and Lily are gone. Here, help me Hagrid," Sirius placed Harry in the large hand of the giant who cradled the sulking boy gently. The Black heir cuddled Viola closer to his chest, rocking her slightly as he summoned whispered a number of spells. The fire had not gotten too bad yet so the items he summoned did not get singed. There was no time to combat the flames. However the basket and twin blankets he summoned would have to do to keep them warm. He kept both basket and blanket levitated as he quietly kissed Viola's head. He whispered a quiet charm for her to go to sleep. One of the blankets wrapped her up snugly.

"Here let me have him." Sirius said as Harry who had still sulked and kicked up a fuss calling for his parents wriggled back into his godfather's arms. His godfather noticed the blood upon his godson's forehead and whispered an _Episkey_ on the wound. He then cleared the blood from the child's forehead with another wave. Sirius hissed, this was a cursed scar, he could feel the energy surrounding it but there was no time to further examine it.

"Paddy, Paddy!" Harry cried all the while. It made it difficult for Sirius to keep the basket levitating while comforting the finicky child. Hagrid seemed to notice the conundrum and took to cradling the basket even as Sirius waived his wand to wrap Harry up in the second blanket. He quickly used the same sleeping charm upon the tiny brunet who immediately fell to quiet slumber.

"Hagrid, tell the Headmaster I'll be back for them. Take my bike. I smell a rat." Sirius said hurriedly as he gently placed Harry beside his sister as he magically expanded the basket to fit them both.

He also placed heating charms and other charms to keep the cold and the wet winter rain off their bodies. He had this moment, this one chance. He kissed the wailing babies each on their foreheads. "I'll be back for you." He whispered.

Those would be his last words to them for a very long time.

 **000**

"FIRE!" someone screamed in the town of Godric's Hollow. All watched as strange figures erupted from the cottage at the edge of town closes to the graveyard. Of course the non-magical folk were quickly turned away from the scene by those who were magical.

October 31, 2001 – Halloween. The Dark Lord Voldemort was defeated at last.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Couldn't leave it on that cliff hanger could I? Three chapters in three days – wow. Go me. Well now, let's just take a deep breath, I'm going to be traveling again soon so may not get into the second Arc of this fic right away. I hope this will satiate for now. Also, silly of me but I've been spelling Moony's name incorrectly – my sincerest and most humbled apologies.

To **PappyOldGuy** – thanks again for your review! You're quick on the uptake and yeah, it may be another while before I update again. That said. Thank you once again!

To **stars90** , **bluestorm28** , **padfootl0ve** , **Elizabeth** , **Silvermane1** – yes Moony and yes he's the real one.


	12. Prelude II

_September 1, 2011_

Regulus sighed. Honestly, you would think some people would have the social graces to not be as obvious as this ragtag group was. However, the infamous platform three quarters of the 9th one was crowded as usual with folks ensuring their children got safely aboard the bright red steam train.

"Quite a crowd," Natasha muttered at his side. "You'd think people would be less conspicuous."

"These are European wizards Nat," Reggie's brother chuckled as he joined the duo on the platform. The three of them were the 'guard' escorting the Starks and the Potters for this mission.

"That'd be asking for a miracle." Reggie retorted, looking at Sirius who shrugged. The older of the duo wore his customary dragon hide bomber jacket, a dark velvet button up that tucked in loosely into a pair of green and purple tweed pants. Frankly, he looked like some muggle punk rocker who didn't realize he was aging. Reggie, well he wore his suit proudly. After all Phil was the one who had helped him with that.

"Indeed, looks like it's our turn to say good bye to the rascal, Nat?" Sirius grinned at the redhead who nodded slightly to pay her respects to the bespectacled brunet in front of them. A tiny body got out of the group it was entangled with to go over to the one armed wizard. She took his real arm into hers, seemingly cuddling up to him as she watched her family.

"Uncle Reggie," The soft voice spoke at his side. "I think I'd rather go to Ilvermorny."

Hazel gold eyes stared into his slate grey ones; she bit her bottom lip with a sigh. She watched covertly as her step father ruffled Harry's hair, Pepper fussed about his attire whilst Sirius and Natasha paid their regards to her brother. Regulus pursed his lips. Viola would always feel slightly shadowed by her older brother but that didn't mean they couldn't get on well.

"You do have choices Sprite." He said. "Choices your brother may not have."

She hummed. "Yes, do you think Tony or Pepper or even Harry will mind?"

The blonde clammed up as her brother walked over to them, a big smile on his face although his familiar green eyes looked on concerned. "Mind what Vi?"

The blonde shook her head and beamed, letting go of Regulus' arm. She ran to him and embraced her older brother who patted her back. The boy looked up at one of his uncles with a raised brow. Regulus shook his head. Sometimes, some secrets were best left alone to be told by the one keeping it.


	13. Discovery

ARC II

 **\- 01 -  
** **Discovery**

 _Truth is like the sun.  
_ _You can shut it out for a time, but it ain't goin' away.  
_ -Elvis Presley

He hated press conferences. Loathed them, despised them, he thought them a waste of his valuable and precious time. Luckily before Pepper even got in to check up on his status; he had JARVIS run a few scans. Not only on his gold-titanium suit regarding the damage it had sustained but also to assist him draft up a few other mock ups for other suits. The AI was also searching out information regarding Dursley and any links that name had to Stane.

As he stood in front of Pepper for last minute preening; he stared into her cornflower blue eyes and asked her if she ever thought about that night. The night he realized he had less than professional feelings of his right hand woman. The night he truly realized he fell in love with her.

"Are you talking about the night that we danced and went up on the roof, and then you went downstairs to get me a drink, and you left me there, by myself?" her kind smile, sweet words and that poisoned dart of guilt. "Is that the night you're talking about?"

He grunted in agreement. Damn, the woman was perfect. Perfect at making him realize he had no social graces. And that she remembered every slight.

"Thought so," She casually stated as she swiped down the front lapel of his suit jacket; fixing the handkerchief detail on the front pocket. "Will that be all, Mr. Stark?"

"Yes, that will be all, Miss Potts." He replied. The guilt was too much and he had to quickly get out of her presence in order to regain some sort of dignity.

His mind on many things outside of telling people that what happened was part of a test. Really his alibi was a yacht in Avalon with fifty other people? It didn't sit well with him and seeing the blonde reporter he had the unfortunate affair of sleeping with. His hate for press conferences grew. It was not that he didn't mind the attention; he loved it. However, he just wanted a break from the mass scrutiny. It was strange feeling this way. Ton never truly felt this way before. Then again, he also wanted the world to know.

"I am Iron Man."

The ball was dropped and he didn't really mind. He had other things to do. Pepper blew her gasket, as did Rhodey and well Agent was nowhere to be found. The day ended with a bout of cursing, napping because he was still injured as all hell before he changed back into more comfortable jeans and decent long sleeve shirt.

"I'll see you later Pepper," he grinned. "I trust you have my back."

He didn't see the strawberry blond sigh in slight indignation that was also mixed in with clear affection. He knew the woman loved him. Well, he didn't know because she hadn't confirmed but the signs were there. Not that he took much stock in signs and again, she had that ability to make him feel guilty. Ah well, that was for a future date of thinking. He would take her out or maybe they'd stay in over wine and witty banter before other shenanigans. He loved those curves.

Right where was he?

"JARVIS." He called out as it was eerily dark in his mansion as he came inside.

"Welcome home sir." The AI greeted.

In the darkness, he could see a silhouette of a man overlooking the bay area of the now renovated area. He had gotten a crew to fix the damages he had inflicted on his property. They were good; they had started yesterday and were already finished. He could still smell the paint.

"I am Iron Man." The figure stated; the sneer in his voice clear. "Think you are the only superhero in the world? Mr. Stark you've become part of a bigger universe, you just don't know it yet."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD. I'm here to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative." The dark, bald headed man with a pirate patch gave him pause.

The subsequent evening discussing the idea of bringing together a group of remarkable people to fight the battles the rest of the world could not was interesting. Not productive and sure as hell something to research about. Not that he wasn't above hacking or finding out more about SHIELD than SHIELD itself. He was Tony Stark after all.

When Fury left; mysteriously through the front door he immediately got to work by going to his lab.

"JARVIS, open RUN AMOK."

"Sir," The AI affirmed. "And your orders?"

"Run it through SHIELD's database and pull me any info they have about the Avengers Initiative. Check also their status and links to any terrorist groups." Tony replied even as he pulled up other files on his system related to the suit.

He would need to upgrade his tech soon if he wanted better equipment to handle some of the things he wanted to do to improve the suit and his other projects. Not that he had any other projects at the time being. However, arc energy would be a start. After all; a source of energy that could light up entire cities cleanly without the use of too many fossil fuels would be a boon. Plus lower his expenses a little. Not that he cared about spending too much money; he liked the thought of spending wisely.

He almost forgot the name he wanted to research after the run-in with Stane. Until about two weeks later when he found himself looking at the face of a puce, red faced man with a handlebar moustache going into a police vehicle with the name "Dursley" flashing down at the bottom.

"In the greatest scandal ever to hit South England, Vernon Dursley, the former Account Manager for Grunnings Drills has been convicted of the murder of his wife, Petunia Dursley."

"JARVIS, what the hell am I watching?" the billionaire asked mid sip of his coffee. Tony's eyes were red without rest, his reactor heavy in his chest as he looked at the screen.

"BBC Global News sir," JARVIS replied. "This particular channel circles through various breaking news events as they happen."

Tony grunted a moment before requesting the AI turn up the volume of the television.

"Dursley was arrested in late August 2007 after returning from a vacation to Majorca by law officials' weeks after the body of his wife was found in their home July 13, 2007. Dursley pleaded not guilty to the crime and was arrested after witnesses placed him to be home at the time of death."

"Hey JARVIS, pull up the files I asked you about on Dursley."

What he found made him even more livid.

Money had been sent to an address in the UK from a ghost account linked to Stane back in late June 2007. An account he immediately began tracking to assist him to find any more of Stane's ties to the Ten Rings. The legal team was not formally informed although they seemed to deflect any involvement Stark Industries had with the Dursley situation. Additionally, no other receipts were electronically processed related to the money laundered to the Dursley account. Using JARVIS, he requested the AI to pull up information regarding the other members involved in the case. Images of Petunia Dursley came up along with live video footage of three children rushed into various buildings with coats covering their heads. He was able to hack into some of the school records he was able to find and saw images of the children taken for their local primary. Dudley Dursley was an exact carbon copy of his father. His cousins were decidedly different from their relatives. It was after seeing the school image of the nephew, ice ran through his veins.

Here he paused. Tony's anger grew towards both at Stane and the woman who apparently birthed a son that was apparently truly his. He had to shake his head a little as an image of a woman with scarlet hair came to mind; a faded imperfect image. One he filed mentally away as he pored over the items JARVIS was able to find. Apparently there was an obscure DNA test that had been conducted by his former partner. The results proved he shared the same genetics with the boy whose picture was an almost eerie replica to Tony at that age. The exception was the beautiful green eyes that the genius could only attribute to the boy's mother. Again another flash of scarlet came to mind. He groaned.

"JARVIS," he said, his anger building quietly behind his calm veneer. "Get Pepper to prep my jet and some accommodations in the UK; I have children to find. Also get me the files of everyone on our legal team, especially anyone with experience dealing with children."

"Immediately," the AI stated. Tony continued scrolling on various news articles regarding Dursley. His face set stonily against the data before him.

* * *

 **Little Whinging Man jailed for killing his wife and burning his home while two children were still inside  
** LOUISA LYONS, Greater Whinging Gazette  
Published: 10:36 November 16, 2008

The tragedy that is the Dursley case has rocked all of Greater and Little Whinging to the core. An upstanding young businessman, Vernon Dursley had been on the rising track as an Account Manager for the prestigious Grunnings Drills, a manufacturer of well-made oil and well drills. As of yesterday, the portly young man has been jailed for at least 25 years for murdering his wife as well as attempted murder of his nephew and niece.

"Her family was completely freaky and was a stain to the reputation of mine! Their only saving grace was being tied to Stark Industries to which the man denied any connections to the brat." He had exclaimed when retelling the moments before his wife's death in cool, calculated detail.

Dursley (27) was the last person to see his wife alive between 19:07 to 23:07 on July 13, 2007. Their home at 4 Privet Drive was subject to an almost devastating fire which was taken care of by firefighters around midnight of July 14, 2007. This was on the heels of another disagreement the couple had over their niece (7) and nephew (8). Petunia Dursley, 29, had just finished seeing the couple's son (8) to a neighbour when her husband returned after work. When she had arrived home, it was inferred by the prosecuting team that Dursley had found their nephew and niece in the smallest bedroom of the house prying a floorboard open. Enraged by this act, he took his belt and whipped his nephew for being the instigator while locking his niece in the cupboard under the stairs.

His wife valiantly got his attention; struggling to fight him off. Their nephew managed to join his sister in the same cupboard with his sister, waiting for the shouting and yelling of his relatives to end. When it did end they couldn't open the door. The siblings remained in the cupboard unaware their aunt's body was keeping it shut. Dursley admitted to strangling his wife with his belt before setting their lounge fireplace ablaze minutes before he left at roughly 23:00. He admitted in his hearing that he purposefully left the fire unattended due to forgetfulness.

Dursley, who had been let go from his position at Grunnings in the winter of 2007 due to unethical relations with another male employee (name withheld), had a history of being violent towards partners. Prior to meeting Petunia he had a few relationships with women his family had matched him to. One said he had bashed her head into the headboard during intercourse while another said Dursley would convince her male cousin to join them in a series of perverse interactions. All were in agreement that Dursley had a difficult, short-temper that was highly feared by those in contact with him for long.

The month before the murder, his wife had managed to secure a portion of their nephew and niece's inheritance at over 2.3 million pounds to assist with the raising of the young children in their care. Dursley, jealous over this even made the statement: "that money belongs to us, not them". Prosecutors used this sudden influx as part of Dursley's undeniable motive.

Judge Eduoardo Spaienti stated in sentencing Dursley: "This has been the most difficult case I have had the displeasure to preside over. It is also very clear that you had every intention to kill your wife and harm the lives of two minors in your care."

Dursley's solicitor, Andrei Dreher, said: "The defendant recognises the terrible pain and suffering he has inflicted upon his family and is now very remorseful."

His son is now in the care of his aunt while his nephew and niece are with foster parents. Detective Superintendent Donald O'Brien who led the investigation states: "My heart goes out to his son, nephew and niece. Little children shouldn't have to deal with that sort of behaviour nor should they be expected to. Everyone lost in this case, most of all those three."

* * *

"Run by me why you are going to Europe again?" Pepper asked Tony with a tight expression on her face.

Tony grinned back through the video call interface at his executive administrative assistant and hopefully future significant other. "I'm doing some research regarding clean energy and other things. Call it field work."

"You never do field work. You leave that to your hired guns." She replied.

"Well I do it now." Tony retorted. "As a business mogul, philanthropist and genius with billions of dollars, getting messy shouldn't be a problem. I mean look at what happened two weeks ago. How's that coming by the way?"

Pepper glared at him in her kind way; the way that made him recall her wicked sharp way of stabbing him with emotional guilt or blackmail.

"You know I think that colour looks really good on you Pep and you should treat yourself out on my behalf because I am sadly an incredibly selfish and totally ignorant human being in the presence of your greatness."

"Tony Stark," Pepper stated warningly. He gulped. "How long can we expect you to be away?"

"Possibly three days," he said, internally relieved that he finally got her to concede the point. Then again he was in a vehicle already on the way . "I'll try to keep this brief. Thought I needed something different from what's going on around here. I trust you Pep, you've got this. Look, about to board, I'll message you when I get in."

With a quick cancel and thank you to Happy who was looking at him with an arched brow. "Do you need me to go with boss?"

"No, I think I can manage. Take care of Pep for me." Tony quickly shut the door, took his suitcase up the stairs leading to his jet with a nod. Once seated in his customary spot, he pulled out the upgraded version of a netbook and hooked JARVIS into his system. He looked at the image of the little boy and little girl now on his screen with a thoughtful look.

"JARVIS, contact Reginald Whyte and Frank Brown. We're going to figure out why they took so long to get a hold of my son."

"Right away sir." the AI replied; a few more seconds. "Mr. Whyte is willing to speak sir."

"Good, Mr. Reginald Whyte, quite an interesting arm you have there."

"What? Who is this?"

"Tony Stark and I must say," here the billionaire paused as he tapped his fingers on the table. "Istanbul was an interesting destination to have been in for the past several years. It took you a while to get to my son. And what exactly is MACUSA?"

Let's just say, "Mr. Whyte" was not prepared for such a 3AM call.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** We are now getting into ARC II of this tale. Plot devices laid out in the first 10 chapters will hopefully be answered in parts, darling munchkins will steal hearts and running amok aplenty abounds. In response to reviews:

 **Guest -** thank you for your honest review. This fic does need a ton of work! I need a beta-reader, any suggestions?

 **PappyOldGuy** – Thank you as usual kind sir. I'm thinking in terms of epic road trip with this fic.

 **Balagor** – I love the name for one. Two, yes it just ended up Alt. I was fairly resistant to it at first because I love following canon. However, some characters just told me to buckle down and just write. Hopefully, this will help relate back to the first prologue. Cheers!

 **Almonda** – Thank you, I hope this chapter appeases.

As usual, many thanks for the follows and favourites! If you need help with the timelines…I am using a mix of resources. Inspiration has been coming from the HP books, the Cursed Child, Fantastic Beasts, Pottermore, HP Lexicon's timeline, the MCU movies out up to Doctor Strange (which I have yet to see but might incorporate at some point), Wikia's MCU timeline, the tiki-toki timeline of Phase 1 leading into Phase 2 has been priceless as well as watching some portions from Agents of SHIELD, Agent Carter and other bits and bobs of other fandoms. Not saying much but Harry's great grandfather on Lily's side is a name to look out for. That said, many regards and please kindly leave feedback as it does keep me on my toes!


	14. Reginald Whyte

ARC II

 **\- 02 -**

 **Reginald Whyte**

Tony surveyed the man in front of him with a steely gaze. Chestnut hair, bushy eyebrows, rhodium grey eyes and a frame that was most definitely taller than his. He looked aristocratic and "agenty". He had been in the presence of Director Fury enough to get a whiff of what bureaucratic whipping-boy spy felt like. That and the crisp suit that Reginald Whyte had on was enough to put Tony off. He had things to say to this man. Plenty of them started with the words: "Why the hell-" or some other four lettered variations. He did try not to swear. He found insults could be best dished out without vulgarity. However, in this case some profanity was warranted.

"Interesting place you have here," Tony said as he came closer to the man. "Has a real 'old world' and 'neighbourhood that will kill' written all over it."

The _Snake and Badger_ was a pub apparently owned by Whyte. The old building close to the heart of London at the crossroads of one of the more volatile neighbourhood's in the city. It was here that the billionaire was directed to meet the owner in their brief three-in-the-morning call. Reginald took a sip of whatever he had in his mug. The man gave him a pointed look as Tony sat down across from him.

To his credit, Reginald asked simply: "Coffee Mr. Stark?"

Tony made a face. Last time he was here, the sludge they considered coffee nearly upturned the contents of his stomach. "Whisky and that will be good."

An aristocratic brow went up before the man nodded. Pulling out what seemed to be a stick? The man proceeded to shock Tony to the core. Physics was waived in favour of a stick waving weirdo. Before him an intricate drinking glass formed in front of him. While a bottle that came from a nearby shelf floated their way, uncorking as it did so and a couple shots of brass-tinged whisky poured itself in the conjured glass. The bottle set itself on the table, _Firewhisky_ on the label. The billionaire blinked at the man in front of him before picking up the glass. He stared at it, twirling it about in his hand.

"Fascinating," Tony muttered. Words racing through his mind like biologically occurring inert energy manipulation. "Do you do this with every person you meet or this is just British for manners?"

"Go with the one that makes you feel better," Reginald finally retorted. "Seeing as we are here to discuss your family and furthermore confidential information that you have acquired and now pose as a danger not only to yourself but also to my charges."

"Funny you say that." Tony remarked. "You took seven years before getting my son out of that hellhole."

"Not quite," Reginald retorted. "I have always been in your son's life and his sister's. It was more a matter of figuring out what to do with certain persons who are also just as invested in your family as we are."

Here Tony paused and looked at the man before him before taking a sip of the whisky. Burning heat raced through his throat and up to his head. He felt momentarily ablaze, nearly spitting out his drink before clamping down and giving a loud grunt.

"It is quite strong." Reginald stated.

"Not at all," Tony managed to gasp as he downed another sip. Heat went up through his face and it felt as if he was expelling fire as he let out another huff of discomfort. Pride wouldn't let him say anything different. "It's refreshing. Now tell me details."

The other man seemed to sigh. "Where would you like to begin?"

"Where is my son's mother?" Tony asked immediately.

"Always the harder questions," Reginald muttered as he looked at Tony carefully. "What do you remember of Lily?"

Tony blinked, pursed his lips before replying. "It's fuzzy. I have no records of a Lily Evans past her tenth birthday other than what was listed in the obituary I could find of her parents. There is also no death certificate on file or any pictures of her I can find. Petunia was convinced enough that she had died though if I go by the reports Dursley gave."

"I see," Here Reginald took a sip of his drink before proceeding with an explanation. "In my line of work, there are people with extraordinary gifts. These people live in an entirely separate sphere of societal isolation, people who call themselves magicals. Lily was one of these persons. It may be that she was able to alter your memory so you could forget her in a way to protect you from people like her."

"Magical, huh, like yourself." Tony stated, (he privately didn't want to reveal how uncomfortable he was that someone could alter his mind or had "magic") the other man nodded. "Still, doesn't answer my first question Reggie."

The other man pursed his lips. "Lily, she unfortunately died while protecting her family from the head of a xenophobic – what you could call – terrorist cell."

The billionaire responded by taking a shot of his drink as his mind worked through the information he had received. Given his personal vendetta against terrorism, hearing the woman who bore his child into the world was killed by them left a bitter taste in his mouth. "What were they after?"

"Execution," Reginald replied swiftly. "Their leader Thomas Riddle Junior, also went by the name Voldemort and considered a Dark Lord (Tony noted the bitterness the last couple of words were spoken from the man) was a magical who sought supremacy over a certain portion of Europe. His group called themselves Death Eaters."

"Voldemort, sounds like bad cheese." Tony retorted effortlessly. "So why target Lily?"

"We are still not certain." Reginald stated.

"MACUSA," Tony mused. "That's the group you're part of."

"Not quite. I work as a consultant liaison if you will between MACUSA and other governments tracking magical threats. That particular group is the magical government stateside." Mr. Whyte stated. "The rest of what I do is confidential. Of course, I doubt that will stop you from gathering as much Intel as you can. I must say your invention JARVIS is masterful work. Should you have gone to my old school, I do believe you would not be wearing red and gold. As by your tie, blue and silver suit you."

"Thanks," Tony said, he picked up more of the _Firewhisky_ and poured himself another shot of the stuff. It was good, he wondered if he could branch out and sell a form of this to the masses. "He's not just an invention. Now tell me what you can about my son? Why did it take you so long to get to him?"

Reginald smiled softly. "Harry, he's a good boy, brilliant. He does not trust easily but knowing his past, it is also understandable." Here he took another sip of his tea. "Would you mind continuing this conversation over a meal Mr. Stark? It is past my normal time for lunch."

The billionaire murmured an agreement. He then proceeded to listen to the man in front of him answer a number of questions he had. He found out that the man in front of him was unable to directly care for Harry or Harry's sister, Viola. "Binding magical contract prevents me from 'meddling' in greater political matters in the magical world."

Apparently Lily had married into an old family: "the Potters are a prominent family having been around since the twelfth century" that had quite the political clout. However, that power had diminished since the civil war within the European magical communities. If Reginald had interfered in the care of Harry in any way; he would have been shipped off to what was the equivalent of Alcatraz for the magical community.

The other guardian looking after the Potter's well-being ("Ah, the elusive Frank Brown," Tony had muttered. "The military man") had also unable to directly care for Harry due to his line of work. Plus as his status was that of a non-blood-related carer and a non-magical one too; certain magical political bodies would have made it nigh impossible for Harry and his sister to be placed with him. It wasn't for lack of trying. The pair had been at a stand-still until they could figure out the loopholes they could play with to ensure that the Potter siblings at least were aware of people who did care for them as much as possible. Sadly, what little aid Reginald had given was only enough to assist the Potters escape from a burning house in Surrey.

"So how deep does this contract bind you from helping me get further information on this world Lily was a part of and if any of those members from Riddle's days try going after us?" Tony asked. Here the other man smirked.

"While the information I am giving you is not quite public record, seeing as your line of questioning for the past two hours have been intent on protecting the 'Boy-Who-Lived'," Reginald took a sip of the _Pinot Grigio_ he had procured for their impromptu lunch. "Loopholes are quite well within my right to play with. It is a bonus that you are the secret biological father no one knows about. A card I fully intend on using against certain magical political fronts that have every intention of manipulating the last line of Potter."

Tony was quite certain he liked the man, oddly enough for being an aristocratic, sly, sneaky bastard. Of course, the billionaire was going to have to consider his next course of action. His son from what he had gathered was a budding genius; Harry had been able to create an entire replica down to the last detail of Big Ben from memory alone using Lego blocks when he was seven. However, the boy had issues with authority and 'playing nice' according to Reginald.

"It's in his genes." Tony uttered proudly upon hearing that.

"He is a valuable player in a larger game Mr. Stark ("Tony", the brunette interjected) and a dangerous one at that." Reginald sighed. "He is a child yes, a genius even as well as brave. The same could be said of his sister Viola. The both of them have not had the easiest or best childhood. They will need care, love and support. Will you be able to commit to doing this? The reason why I even am here is because of this."

As if he had been waiting for this moment for the past couple of hours the men had spoken. The aristocratic "magical" placed an envelope on the table and passed it forwards. Feminine writing graced the front with Tony's name. He blinked, reaching for it.

"I suggest you read the contents of this package when you retire for the evening. Tomorrow, I will take you to a place where you may possibly observe your son before meeting him."

Tony blinked again, silently regarding both the envelope and the aristocrat before him. While it had been his intent to meet his son almost immediately as he got off the plane; a tiny part of him wished to procrastinate a little. "Thank you Reggie." He finally uttered. What other words could he use? Thankfulness was something he had learned over the past few weeks. Having been hit with plenty of information bombs, Tony couldn't help but remain still and quiet as his mind processed the data dump that had been loaded upon him.

He reached out for the envelope before him. He wasn't prepared for what he'd find yet like with everything he undertook – he took it all in with the confidence born from facing down fear in impossible circumstances.

 **000**

 _May 29, 2001_

 _Dearest Tony,_

 _If you are reading this then we have perished and my sister has managed a way for you to receive this letter. I know it is a sorry excuse to explain things unless you have been able to break through my memory alteration then perhaps you'll have some understanding. If not; then I hope by reading this it will jar some of the work I've done upon you. Not to worry, no aliens or the type of technology you were comfortable with was implemented in the process. Understandably not a consolation prize by any means, it's the best I could come up with under duress._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Merry Christmas! I do hope you enjoyed that despite how short it is. Thanks again for the reviews and follows and faves. Appreciate every time y'all drop me kind words. See you soon!


	15. Harry, I'm Your Father

ARC II

 **\- 03 -**

 **Harry, I'm Your Father**

The kid was a replica. Did he ever get that stubborn look on his face when faced with seemingly insurmountable odds or idiots?

"Hawwy he-ah," the blonde little girl was a charmer. "Bwock."

Damn, she had her older brother wrapped around that pinky of his. Mind, Tony barely knew the tyke and already the seven-year-old blondie had him by the bleeding heart. He observed the duo from behind a glass window that was dark to the kids in the room. Beside him Reginald was finishing up a call before placing his phone into his pocket. The other man was not grinning per se although he did seem to have a softer look with a barely visible smirk on his face if one squinted.

The boy, Harry, was gentle and kind as he directed his sister where to place the block. He could barely hear him tell her; "Vi, place it here and I'll do the rest."

Shit, he felt something tingling in his chest that was completely apart from the reactor.

" _Arc de Triomphe_ ," Reginald stated suddenly. "I wonder where he saw that landmark."

"Beg your pardon?"

"Look closer Mr. Stark at his foundations. He may not complete it today although given time; he might finish it within the month. Last month he finished replicating in his words, the tower from the movie with the little men and the elves." The aristocratic man replied.

Tony looked closely at the black hair child's work. Saw the foundation of what looked like squares and how quickly the child seemed to be placing the blocks down. Reginald continued with his soliloquy as the American remained observant of the children. Apparently, they were usually in two hour sessions with a couple of therapists. Part baby-sitting and part observance since Petunia had left. The sessions were also one of the keys applied to Harry's rehabilitation. The boy was calmer working through some of the tougher things in his young life when he was working on something. Viola who was a little young still did help her older brother. They were working on her lisp.

"Two hours, twice a week," Reginald stated. "After this month they're only cutting it down to two hours once a week as was recommended by their therapists. The sessions have been vital to their growth. Harry had not spoken a word to anyone for nearly six or seven months since his aunt's passing. Viola can speak 'normally' but chooses to remain lisping in public I'm told. They are still working with her on that really."

Tony felt that sick feeling in his gut. The kids were damaged in ways he, himself, could probably relate to in some degree. However it didn't mean it was right. In the ensuing quiet as he watched the two children interact with their therapists. He saw the careful way Harry handled his sister. The slight protective streak he developed, seemingly out of habit watching things around them both as if waiting for the ball to drop. He watched as Viola seemed to stick close to her brother (unless they were colouring) and the way both of them kept their voices level. Cool, calm, collected. They didn't smile much he noticed. They did hug each other but shied away from the adult therapists if they got too close. In little ways, in little movements the genius pensively observed wondering how he could speak to them both. For it was no longer a question of just having his son. No, he'd have both the Potter kids as part of his family else his name wasn't Tony Stark, the Iron Man.

"Would you like to meet them Mr. Stark?" Reginald finally asked after what seemed like an age. "They are almost done their session and I will be escorting them to eat some luncheon. You are welcome to come along so to speak."

Tony glanced at the aristocratic man's way noticing the impassive look there. He gave a murmured ascent to the request. He followed behind him as Reginald spoke to the children who seemed a little bit warmer to the proper Englishman.

"Hello Harry, Viola. I would like to introduce you to a new acquaintance of mine. This is Mr. Tony Stark and he will – " He was interrupted by Harry's and Viola's twin shouts of Iron Man.

"Wow!" Harry murmured in surprise, eyes wide. "Mr. Whyte this is really Mr. Stark right?"

"Iwon Man!"

Tony couldn't help but deliver his best smile. It took everything in him not to grin with full sharky teeth because of the simple pleasure of knowing that the kids at least recognized him.

"Yes kids, I'm Iron Man." Tony nodded. "You mind much if I join you?"

"No way," Harry grinned widely, green eyes gleaming. "If Duddy was around he'd want to use the loo out of excitement. Wicked! Do you really have a suit made of iron?"

"Gold-titanium," Tony replied. "Not iron. Iron is too brittle a material."

Twin, tiny eyes stared at him and he could have sworn they both made an "ooh" noise. It was discombobulating to be seen in a better light as a superhero than as Tony. Still, he'd take what he could get.

"Why are you seeing Mr. Whyte sir?" Harry asked finally, intelligent eyes seeming to put pieces together.

"Don't mattah Hawwy." Viola grinned. "Is Iwon Man! Iwon Man don't need a weason."

"Perhaps we can ask questions for Mr. Stark ("Iwon Man! Unca Weg ge' it wight!") – yes – we can certainly ask these sort of questions over luncheon." Tony couldn't help but smirk with glee watching the aristocratic, very put-together man stumble over his words in the face of his charges.

"Lead the way champ." Tony nodded towards Harry who seemed to return the equally mini-version of the same smirk he'd given Reginald. The other man seemed to glare at him without words. Tony exacerbated the situation by teasing the Brit a little when Viola once again corrected her "Unca Weg" for not calling him Iron Man.

"Yes Reggie, Iron Man. Get it right." Tony beamed. The other man seemed to take everything in with a grain of salt. The control he exerted over himself not to roll his eyes was monumental.

\- o -

While the shiny newness of being at the same table as Tony Stark, The Iron Man was a novelty to be cherished. Harry James Potter knew in his young mind that there were only three reasons a superhero would want to dine with _them_. After all who were Harry and Viola anyway? Just a bunch of kids caught in the middle of a bad situation.

He was eight, not blind.

Something weird was happening. Then again he ought not to be surprised when strange things occurred to them anywhere they went.

"Mr. Stark," Harry began. "Er – Iron Man (he corrected himself after seeing Viola's mouth open), sir, what brings you to eat with us today?"

"Good company I suppose," Tony grinned. "Also because Reggie here invited me; didn't you Reggie? We're actually discussing super top secret confidential superhero business."

"What kin' ob bwizness?" Viola lisped. Harry watched Tony lean forward towards his sister who was in a raised seat with an intent look on his face.

"It's the kind of business that involves good pasta." Tony replied. Viola and Harry frowned both at that. What was super top secret confidential superhero business about food?

"Dat's widicuwous." Viola stated. Harry snorted.

"Beg your pardon?" Tony frowned.

"Widicuwous!" Viola nearly yelled.

"Miss Viola," Reginald interjected before the blonde could go into a bit of a fit. "I understand you think super top secret confidential superhero business concerning good pasta is ridiculous. I will be less understanding should you continue to fling your fork around as if it cannot be used as a weapon."

Three sets of eyes stared at the elegant man in their midst. It was comical. Really, truly it was and Harry had to laugh. He couldn't help it. Mr. Whyte was so posh and seemingly serene. There had only been one time he had been angry in front of him and Viola. That one time had been directed at Uncle Vernon. Even then Harry admired Mr. Whyte's restraint. His sister on the other hand; seemed to worship the aristocratic man.

"Well lovely," Tony said looking at Viola finally. "I guess pasta as a secret mission is ridiculous. However, I think there's something even more ridiculous than that."

"Oh yeh?"

"Yes," Tony smirked. "Mr. Unca Weg here thinks you can hurt someone with your fork"

Here the little girl frowned at Tony then proceeded to stare at her fork. Harry looked at his sister kindly and both of them seemed to share a silent thought between them.

"Sowwy." Viola declared, gently placing her fork down (or as gently as a hyperactive seven year old could) on the mat.

"No problem kiddo." Tony nodded.

"Indeed." Reginald said, wiping the corner of his mouth with the proffered table napkin. Eying Viola and Harry he quickly put his plan in motion. A plan neither Harry nor Tony was privy to. "I believe Miss Viola, you and I will need a moment to look at the dessert menu. Mr. Stark – Iron Man – here has something to say to your brother."

She frowned and Tony felt like he'd been thrown into a den of hungry lions. Honestly, that had been a surprise.

"You'll be okay?" Viola asked her brother with a slight tilt of her head.

"Yeah Vi, it's Iron Man," Harry grinned though nervously. At a loss of what could possibly be required of him by this infamous hero. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Hm," the blonde murmured. "Unca Weg, wead da way."

Both disappeared from the table, hand to hand. Reginald walked tall and proud with the little blonde by his side clutching onto his good arm. Tony had to gather his thoughts for a moment when those same piercing green eyes looked into his intensely.

He didn't have a clear plan of action and really what he could say to a child he just literally met. This child was biologically his and although he only spent two hours watching from behind tinted glass. It was two hours' worth of categorizing and agonizing observations about the boy. It was two hours' worth of feeling guilty and depressed. It was two hours' worth of worrying that this boy wouldn't like him as him, as – well – as a dad. Then again he also had spent hours even before this moment, as soon as he found out that he had had a son, feeling self-depreciating and crippling concern.

"Harry, uh, I actually am here for a super top secret superhero business proposition." Tony managed finally looking back at the eight year old. "That doesn't have anything to do with pasta."

The boy frowned. "Well then, why tell me?"

Tony cleared his throat with some water before pressing forwards. "Well you see, superheroes can make mistakes too. Sometimes they do this without even realizing it. That is to say – uh, well. Hm, I suppose, well, ah have you ever wondered about your parents?"

"They died in a car crash." Harry said matter of factly. "Aunt Petunia said so."

"Oh," Tony sighed. "Well, what if not all of them died?"

The frown on the boy's face was remarkably close to his. He recognized how the boy's eyebrows furrowed down the middle and how those green eyes darkened with concentrated concern. Quite honestly it was adorable yet freaky. Like someone had replicated his DNA and created this better piece of art in front of him.

"How can someone have more than one set of parents?" Harry asked finally.

"Uh," Tony licked his lips. "Well, what if one of your parents had you with someone else?"

"Huh?"

Shit, he would have to figure out a different tactic. "What if you had two dads and one mommy?"

The confusion on the boy's face was priceless. Tony didn't know how else he could broach this topic gently. After all, they had just met. He took a deep breath in and decided to just go for it. Cut to the chase with the truth. "Harry, what I'm trying to say is – I'm your father."

"Beg your pardon?" Harry rejoined swiftly.

This was going to be a long -

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Happy New Year! Thank you for your reviews, faves and follows. I hope this piece wasn't too rushed (it felt slightly rushed and like I was pulling teeth getting some of this chapter going). I'll probably do some fleshing out in the next chapter. That said, I hope this will suffice for the time being. Thank you once again! Cheers, Dae


End file.
